Houseboy
by MarauderNextGen
Summary: AU/OOC Eighteen year old Harry Potter has found his trust fund dried out and in need of work he answers an ad for a houseboy. But when the employer turns out to be Lucius Malfoy, what will happen? warn slash HP/LM,
1. prologue

Warning this story has an AU/OOC warning so please if you do not approve of a break from canon, choose another story to read. I also warn my grammar is not perfect, ahead of time.

Harry walked down Diagon Alley and towards the back door for the shop, which led to the stairs to the apartments above. Harry marvelled still at how anonymous he had become in the years since the war. He had once been so famous and well known back before he had destroyed Voldemort in the ministry in his fifth year but he had slowly become just another student. Oh he was famous for his quidditch still in school but friends that he thought were friends had been his friends for the fame. Ron had gone off to be with Seamus and Dean as a little click and Ginny had become so busy jumping between boyfriends. Hermione and Neville had remained closed but Hermione was now working abroad in the US and going to a wizarding university there.

As for family he had Remus and the Weasley twins. The other red heads had slowly drifted away from him, Molly and Arthur never fully recovering from the danger their youngest two had been put in by him in the ministry and when those two pulled way, as had they. The twins though remained close, Harry of course being a silent backer in the shop all of these years and he went to have dinner with George once a week. He and Remus were as close as ever though his honorary godfather now taught DADA again at school so he saw him the rare weekend, Sirius having died in the ministry.

As for Harry he had never passed high enough to do NEWT potions and had been unable to do auror training. His friends, the twins mainly, Neville and Luna who was still in school, and Oliver and Katie, tended to think he was a trust fund baby living off of his money. Unfortunately till he turned twenty one he had access to neither the massive Black estate nor some what smaller Potter estate and the trust fund from his parents had run out after school. He could have remained at Grimmauld, the only part of the estate he still had access to but he had not been able to go back there since his godfather died.

His landlord, the greasy haired apothecary who owned the shop below stopped him. "You owe me your rent for the month Mr. Black."

Harry had forgotten it was the first of the month and had spent the last of his meagre savings on the few groceries in hand. "I will have it by the end of the week."

He could have gone to Remus who would have happily given him the money, knowing Harry did not have access to his fortune yet, but he hated to tell the closest thing to a father he had that he was broke. Remus had spent many years almost unable to get work and he had never begged. The twins would have helped him, he never took a share of the business which he was a part owner in, but he had sworn he would never touch it.

The man grabbed him by the arm. "If you don't have the money this month you know I will always spot it to you. Visit me after the shop closes."

Harry cringed at the memory of what he had done last month to pay the bills. "Just give me a few days and if I don't have the money I will be at your door."

The man smirked and nodded his head, heading down towards his shop, sure that the young man would soon be at his door. Harry had surgery to remove his scar and since most of the media reported Harry off jetting around the world, the man seemed to not know who he was, or care. Harry had done actual work for hi a few times, and usually did clean his floors and such, where the last bucks had come from.

As he got into the one room flat he had above the shop which like the shop below stunk of burned cat hair and rotten cabbage, he sagged against the lone chair at his table and looked around his drab little apartment. How the mighty had fallen. He had tried out for the United and made it but had been injured a few months in. He was told to come back and try out when better but the healers said it would be at least a year. What little money he made came from doing odd jobs for the store owners in town and doing some freelance writing for Xeno as well as the prophet.

He looked down at a copy of the quibbler which he had a free subscription to from Xeno. "Maybe this is my lucky day."

He had no work experience and he had no training, and few people would hire him for more then the rare menial job. He had worked in the muggle sector from time to time but the conversion from muggle to wizard money was a joke. He had no idea how Hermione had afforded to go to school but then again her parents were dentists and likely made good money doing it.

He scanned the newspaper and circled ads until he came to one. 'Good looking young house boy needed for widow, help with every day life.'

Harry almost laughed at the image of himself in the mirror when he saw himself. "I might still pass for good looking. And I still have a decent pair of clothes left."

Knowing there was nothing to lose and he would have to pay the rent some way, hoping perhaps for a cash advance if he got the job, Harry changed into one of the few decent outfits he had and tied his hair back. He headed for the townhouse which was not far, on the residential part of Diagon Alley and knocked on the door. He was so nervous he did not even look at the name on the doorplate.

When a little elf appeared Harry took a deep breath. "I have come to answer the newspaper ad for a houseboy."

The little elf motioned him into the house. "You be sitting down in the den and I be getting master. Master be very anxious to meet you."

He was led into the den and as he stood waiting Harry looked at some of his surroundings and he stopped in shock when he came across one of the pictures. It was a picture of Draco Malfoy when he had graduated from Hogwarts eight moths ago. Harry was reminded Lucius' wife was given he kiss, not a spy like her husband, but surely he could not have just answered an ad for the man.

But his answer came from the door when Lucius walked into the room. "Mr Potter, my my I didn't expect someone like you when I put out the ad."


	2. interesting offer

Harry had known this had been a mistake, he should have known the ad sounded too good to be true. Well he was never quite sure what a houseboy had meant but he had his suspicions about what it could mean for him. But considering how he had paid rent several times since he had been forced to drop out of professional quidditch and at least he assumed it could not be as bad. The man stunk worse then the shop he owned and Harry could still feel his hands on him and the man in him. Harry knew if he was just more sensible he could go to the twins for a job or ask for a share in the company he was owed, or ask Remus for a loan. But he had another two years before he came into his inheritance and even if he could return to professional quidditch it would likely be another eight months before he could. He sometimes wondered why his parents left him so little in trust and why Sirius had never left him a trust but they liked assumed he could find work. And would not have taken into consideration the medical bills Harry had from quidditch.

He needed to get out of here and hopefully Lucius would not go bragging to the likes of Severus Snape who was oddly friends with his dad. He would have to make it look like he had been playing a joke or something. There was no way that he could work for the likes of Lucius Malfoy, even if his son was away on the continent for he knew Hermione was not the only one who had gone abroad for school, Draco from what he heard was in Italy, and with Blaise who was his boyfriend. Though he knew that the man was a spy and not a true Death Eater like his wife had been, he still did not feel comfortable around this man.

Lucius smiled as he watched the young man before him and knew Harry was trying to figure out how to make a break away. He knew Harry had no access to his inheritance yet and he had wondered how the boy was living. He had been hoping for a bit of fun from his new hire but he definitely did not expect this.

He motioned for Harry to remain and called for tea. "I assume you need some work till you turn twenty one. I would offer you a two year contract."

Harry looked extremely uncomfortable when he accepted some tea from the man. "What exactly is a houseboy?"

Lucius laughed and explained it was a bit like personal assistant but he would be helping more at the home front. He would organize the day, make sure Lucius' clothes were ready for the day, help him get dressed, would supervise the meals in the house, and he would be company for Lucius as well. Lucius might use him to help with correspondence or planning a party from time to time, but he was just around to make Lucius' day run smoothly for him.

Lucius smiled. "I have house elves so you would not be expected to do housework. When I am at work you will have most of the day free to do as you wish."

Harry put down the tea cup. "This sounds all good but I think I made a mistake coming here, I....."

Stopping him Lucius explained a few more of the perks for the job including a room here and at the manor, a new wardrobe, some spending money each week as well as pay put into a vault at the end of each month. When he was at the manor Harry would have free reign including use of the pool, the stables and there were some muggle things like an entertainment center. He could see that he had caught Harry's interest with all of that.

For a moment Harry was tempted, thinking about the hole in the wall place he had been living in. He could live some where that did not smell like rotten cabbage, he could actually have full meals and he would not have to do things to pay the rent when money ran short for him.

Lucius stopped him when he got to the door. "I think you would be a good match. I will hold off on hiring someone for a week. But then I'll have to."

Harry felt the man all too close to him and for a moment Lucius' breath was on the back of his neck. "I'll think about it. I really need to go now."

Lucius chuckled as Harry pulled away from him ad stumbled out the door, wondering what exactly the young lion had been doing for work. Oh he had left a few things off the job list but he knew Harry could use his imagination enough and from the uncomfortable blushing, he knew Harry already had. There was a reason the ad had called for a good looking young man, and he didn't intend for Harry to use his own bed very often but that could wait. He could smell the slightest hint of cabbage and cats on Harry and had his suspicions about where the boy had been living. He had no doubt Harry would soon be back at his door for a job.

Harry headed back towards his apartment, reminding himself there were other ads in the paper. He would just find another job. He would do what he needed this month and next month he would make sure he had the rent money. He had lived on little food growing up, he could do with less groceries, maybe every second week.

He was about to open his door when his landlord came up. "I had someone looking for a place, you want a roof I'll expect you downstairs when my shop closes."

Harry sighed, knowing it would be the first of a few visits. "I'll be down there sir."

The man stalked off ad Harry let himself in the apartment with it's one small light source, the table held up with a book under one leg, the paint peeling cupboards, and bed which was little better then a camp cot. Most of his personal thins from school were at Grimmauld, he did not want the smell on them. He thought for a moment about the comfort of the townhouse and the manor but shook away the thought. He knew what Lucius wanted from him, and while Lucius would be better then his landlord, he told himself he could put up with a few more nights and next month he would find some way of ensuring he had the rent money.

He slumped down on the bed. "You can't work for that man. A few nights, nothing more. There is no way we can take a job from Lucius Malfoy."


	3. shamed tears

Harry hated this but he knew he had no other option, he could not take the job from Lucius and there was no way he would go to Remus or the twins. He reminded himself it had not been too bad the other months. The old man did not take long to get his rocks off and after a few nights his rent was forgiven. Harry knew he would just have to work harder, both muggle and wizard until he paid made enough other months. A few days was different and better then being a bed warmer for Lucius Malfoy. He could hide what he did here, if he became Lucius Malfoy's play toy, he would never be able to hide it from the world.

He headed down the stairs and into the back of the shop reminding himself of that as he went, reminding himself just this one last month. The man was locking up ad smiled when he noticed his plaything had come downstairs like a good little boy. He motioned for Harry to follow him but did not take him into the workshop as he usually did but led him through into his private apartments in the back of the building which were not much better then Harry's was.

The man did not take him to the bedroom but simply began unbuckling his pants and Harry sunk to his knees as was expected. He pulled down the yellowing boxers and he went to work on the old man, praying it would be like every other time and he would climax soon. He was grateful when he did.

But as Harry was pulled up and his pants and underwear taken down he was not groped as usual but shoved towards the table. "Bend over it boy."

Harry struggled against him for he had done oral with this man and boys at school but never further. "Sir, I never agreed to this."

The man shoved him hard down on the table and pushed Harry's legs apart, reminding Harry how much money he owed him. Harry bit back sobs as he felt a greased up finger shoved into his anus, greasing up his entrance. Harry whimpered and bit into his own wrist to prevent himself from screaming as the old man forced himself in. As the old man pumped in and out of him Harry realized he had lost his first time on a table in the home of an aging apothecary. Thinking of the way the rest of his life had been, he knew he should have been expecting this. Life had never been fare to him and really he thought he should have expected no less then this.

The man finally came and pulled out, giving Harry a hard smack on his ass and telling him he was a good fuck. Harry was still struggling with the tears when he tried to pull up his boxers but the man stopped him and motioned him towards the bedroom.

He nibbled on Harry's neck. "My new renter has offered me twice what you manage to scrounge up. You will have to do much better then that."

Harry stared at the bed and drew away from him. "No. Once a night was our deal, I have already done more then enough for you."

The man was stronger then he looked and soon Harry found himself back on his stomach with the man inside of him once again. Harry's head was pressed down against the bed to stop any real struggle or protest from the boy being heard. Harry lay there hoping it would end soon, but the third climax for the day came slower then the first two and Harry just lay there, until the man finally climaxed and pulled out.

He shocked Harry by pointing at things which Harry realized were the few meagre possessions that he had kept here, which was little more then his clothes for most things were at Grimmauld Place.

He whispered to Harry. "I rented your place out, you want a roof over your head boy, you will be sharing a bed with me from now on."

Harry pulled away from him. "No. There is no way I am sharing a bed with you. I would rather sleep on the streets."

The man laughed and told him he was welcome to or he had every right to evict Harry as he never paid his rent on time if ever. Harry grabbed the bag of clothes and left the room, knowing he could not do this. He could not continue to let the ma do that to him. He fled towards Grimmauld but as he stood on the front steps of the house he could not bring himself to go inside. He could not bear to face he house his godfather had hated so much he had fled from it, and in the end it caused his death. He had been back a few times mostly to leave things there, but he could never stand more the a few moments under the roof before he had fled once again.

Harry had no idea how he ended up there for he had not been thinking but before he realized it he was standing on the steps of the Malfoy townhouse. He was reminded Lucius had said he would keep the job open. He knew what it would entail but he would have money and food, and Lucius did not smell like rotten cabbage.

The little elf had shown him back into the sitting room and when Lucius came in he could barely look at the man. "Is the job offer still good?"

Lucius did not miss the tears or the bag that Harry had but for now he did not ask. "Of course. Let me show you to your room. I'll send you to my tailor tomorrow."

Harry followed the man through the house and Lucius reminded him of his duties, but Harry had the freedom of this house and of the manor when there. He told Harry he would show him more of their wok in the morning. The bedroom Harry was shown had a luxurious big canopy bed, a desk, a wardrobe, some bookcases and chairs in front of the fire, and was done in Slytherin colors but Harry did not mid for green had once been.

Lucius took the bag and vanished it. "You won't need these, you'll fid what you need for tonight and tomorrow. I am sure you'll soon be very happy with me."


	4. confronting apothecaries

Lucius had smelled the cabbage and much stronger on Harry before when he arrived and his suspicions seemed to be confirmed. He knew the old apothecary was known for taking young boys and he wondered how far Harry had been forced to go. He knew something must have happened the night before, whether he had been raped or he had simply had too much of it, but he would find out. The fact that Harry who was six weeks younger then his son had been reduced to that kind of life because of a quidditch injury and his inheritance blocked till he turned twenty one, was wrong. Oh he planned on Harry sharing his bed but he would be gentle with him and in return Harry would have all the luxury and comfort he could ever want and money. He knew Harry would go as soon as the two years were up but he would enjoy the boy for two years and find a new one when Harry was done.

He had made arrangements for his attorney to draw up the two year contract. Harry would not have access to the vault where his pay was put, until his contract was up, but he would have a weekly allowance. Since he would not be paying rent or for food and clothes, the allowance was far more then Harry could ever really use. But Lucius always paid his employees well and Harry definitely was no different. He would take Harry to the bank for the contract and to the tailor to get him some new clothes, before they discussed his job over dinner.

He was surprised though in the morning when he heard some cries from the bedroom next door and he knew Harry was having some kind of bad dream. Once gain reminded of what kind of shape Harry was in the night before emotionally and should not have been surprised Harry was in bad shape. He sat down on the bed and tried to wake Harry but Harry jerked away in fear when he touched him.

Harry slowly came around and realized his new boss was sitting there and must have heard him. "I am sorry sir, I will use a silencing spell on my room."

Lucius quieted him. "I noticed how upset you were last night when you asked for the job. I also noticed the aroma on your skin. Tell me what happened."

He could see the look of shame in Harry's face and Harry turned away from him, not able to admit what he had been forced to do. Lucius though turned him back to look at him and he told Harry that he knew about the rumours of the apothecary he knew Harry must have been living above the shop of. Harry admitted he had not been able to find much work since his injury and there had been a few months when he had been reduced to giving the man oral a few nights, to pay his rent.

Harry didn't look up. "He wanted more last night and he forced me on his table and then his bed. He said I had to move in with him or be on the streets."

Lucius felt his anger boiling over. "You should have told me about this during your interview. I would have given you rent money even without the job."

Harry could hear the honesty in the man's voice for Lucius meat it. Though Harry would be his houseboy, he was reminded of Draco. He would never have allowed Harry to go back with no money even if he turned down the job, even if it had just been oral. Harry didn't need to tell him, from the tears and shame he guessed, it had been Harry's first time with sex, and the reason he had been so uncomfortable around Lucius. He planned on seeing to the apothecary himself but for now he would get Harry dealt with.

Lucius sent off Harry to the bath and told him he would be waiting with breakfast. After Harry joined him for a meal, Harry digging into the wood like he had not eaten in a week and he wondered how long it had been since he had eaten a full meal. They headed for the bank when they were done and Harry did not pause to sign the contract, Lucius realizing even more then the nightmares, what he had been forced to endure.

The tailor he took Harry to had been doing his custom clothes for him for decades. "What can I help you with today Lord Malfoy?"

Lucius motioned Harry forward. "This young man has come into my services as an assistant and I would like a proper wardrobe created for him."

Harry went glassy eyed as robes, and clothes of all forms, even boxers and socks were ordered for him. Lucius told Harry he would leave him to decide on colors and would come back in an hour to collect him for a late lunch and for some other errands. Harry followed the tailor into the back room and Lucius headed out for he had every intention of seeing to the man who had done this to Harry. Harry had told him what room he had been in and he apparated up, surprised to find no renter in it, and he could see why Harry had looked so big eyed when he had seen his new bedroom. He could have put Harry in a servant's room instead of a guest bedroom and it would have still been a major step up for the poor boy.

He found the old man down in the shop and he could see the surprise when he asked to see the man in the workroom. There were few people who didn't know who Lucius Malfoy was even though he never frequented the store. When Draco was in school they had sent a house elf for his apothecary supplies.

Lucius sneered as the man bowed to him. "I have come about a certain young renter you had I am told you took advantage of last night."

The man sneered. "Has he come to whore himself to you or something? The boy offered himself to pay his rent, he is a good little fuck, I'll miss him."

Lucius snarled and threw the man down on the work table and for a moment he felt the closest he had come to using the cruciatus since the war was over. He remembered an old spell though which was similar to a muggle STD which would make his urine burn and his cock itch, but only when he tried to fuck someone, Lucius altering it so it would just prevent him from using young men.

He whispered to the man. "If I ever hear you even trying this with another boy I will turn you into the aurors for rape. I promise you will see Azkaban."

The man stood. "You can't do this to me, that boy is eighteen, he is no child. And he asked for every bit of what he got."

Lucius turned around and knocked the ma to the floor with a spell, assuring the man the memories Harry could show would prove rape. Even the fool of an old man knew Lucius had the money and the attorneys to make sure he would be in prison. Lucius felt no concern as he stormed out, the man knew he would never be able to press charged against Lucius without his own rape crime coming out. Lucius had the attorneys and money to buy his way out of trouble, the man did not.

Harry was coming out of he tailor when he got back. "Ready to go Harry? We'll have lunch and do a few errands. We'll wait work talk till dinner time."


	5. job entails

Harry noticed a few looks as he accompanied Lucius through town but he did not mind, it was not like the days when he had been the boy who lived, and everyone talked. There would likely be some who suspected what he was to Lucius but remembering what had been done to him the night before, he could live with this. He could live with helping Lucius with errands and sharing his bed at night when asked. Harry could not deny Lucius was good looking but he had not wanted sex, he had wanted to wait for love, a foolish hopeless romantic, who had actually believed some one might actually love him one day. But he had lost his virginity raped on an apothecary table, he did not have any innocence left.

Lucius surprised him with a nice lunch at a restaurant in muggle London after the tailor but when they were done their errands for the day they headed to the townhouse. Lucius explained he spent four days a week here and the weekends at the manor unless Draco was home for a visit, since he did so much business in London. He explained Friday mornings they would head to the manor and return Monday mornings, and Harry would of course have a few weekends off.

Lucius could see that Harry was nervous as they sat down for dinner and he was reminded he had told Harry they would explain the terms of his job. Harry had never even questioned what he would be expected to do when he had signed the contract. He knew after being raped, Harry was just desperate to feel safe right now.

Lucius smiled. "I get up at 7:30. I will expect you to have arranged breakfast, you will have my clothes prepared for me and you will help me bathe and ready."

Harry tried to hide an uncomfortable blush as he thought of helping the man bathe."Okay sir."

Lucius reminded him to call him Lucius, and reminded Harry they had elves so he would not actually cook the food. Once Lucius was on the way out, Harry ensuring he had what ever papers he needed, Harry may or may not be left with a list of errands Lucius did not trust to the elves alone or preferred not to. The stores would have a tab for anything and he simply needed to place orders and the elves would collect the items.

Lucius told him after or if he had no errands he had the day off. He would be expected unless on his free evening though to be home and make sure dinner was on the table for Lucius when he got home at would have dinner with him and then provide him company for the evening before bed.

Lucius ran a hand up Harry's inner leg. "We will take it slow, but I am sure you are aware of what will be expected of you soon enough."

Harry forced himself to remain still and reminded himself this was better then the apothecary. "Yes sir....Lucius."

Lucius summoned some dessert for them and smiled across at the young man who was such a pretty shade of red. He would take it slow and he would be tender, he would not be associated with the apothecary who had raped Harry. He would not expect the boy in his bed for anything for a few days. He had no doubt Harry was still some what tender after what had been done to him, having noticed Harry had been very careful about the way he had sat down at the table. It did not surprise him the old brute who had raped Harry would not have shown enough concern to use any kind of lube on Harry at all.

After dinner he introduced Harry to the house elf who handled meals, showed him where his schedule for meetings were and where he kept certain paper work. He also helped Harry learn how to contact him through his office if needed for something. When Harry seemed confident they spent the rest of the evening playing chess.

Lucius laughed as he beat Harry for the fifth time of the night. "I should play you more often. I play either Draco or Severus and I feel like a fool."

Harry smirked and shrugged. "I guess all the lessons Ron attempted to give me over the years never rubbed off on me. Neville is the only one I ever beat."

A dark cloud passed over Harry for a moment but Lucius noticed he seemed to shake it away. He knew Harry had faced a lot since the war had ended, family and friends he had once counted on had turned out not to be true. Other then Remus, as far as he got from Harry, there were a few old quidditch buddies, Neville and Luna, and the Weasley twins. And of course his beloved godfather who he knew from Severus, Harry visited when he could up at school.

He looked at Harry. "If you would like to tell your godfather of your new job in person, I could do without you this weekend. Tell him you are my assistant."

Harry knew he was assuring him no one would know of the bedroom side. "Thank you, I would appreciate that. I haven't been able to go and see him for a time."

Trying to find enough work to pay rent and food Harry had not been able to escape to Hogwarts as often as he would have wanted. Remus was busy most weekends and since Harry had not had a place for him to come stay, Remus had rarely come down. When he had they had both stayed at Severus' house which was not far from London. Though both men claimed they were only friends, both Harry and Lucius had suspicions Remus and Severus had become or were becoming far more.

Lucius led Harry up to their rooms and pulled Harry in close to him but though for a moment he ran a teasing tongue along Harry's lower lip, he pulled back, having promised himself as much as Harry that he would give some Harry some time after what he had been through.

He acciod a bottle of potion. "This you are to use after a bath for the next few days. It should help you with the discomfort from what was done to you."

Though Harry had gone a bit red in the face again he nodded. "Thank you Lucius."

Harry slipped into his bedroom and he sunk down onto the bed. He reminded himself this was better then what he had done before. He reminded himself this weekend he got to go to school and see his dad. And maybe he would get to see him more often, and his friends as well. They would think him only an assistant and Harry would not have to hide where he was living or how he was living. As he took a bath and used the cream which did make it feel better slightly, he kept reminding himself that this job was so much better for him then the last, eve before the rape.

Harry sat in the window looking out for a time. "You can do this, its just two years. Besides Lucius isn't too hard on the eyes, or the nose."


	6. Hogwarts visit

Author note: If you want a response to your review ie. Asking questions in your review, sign in so I can respond Solomon. Your answer is right there third paragraph of the prologue, as well as mentioned other places. Please read.

Chapter 6 Hogwarts visit

Harry woke up the next morning and was reminded that afternoon he would head for the school to see his godfather. Lucius was allowing him the entire weekend, all Harry had to see to was his morning prep. He went down to the kitchens and ensured a proper breakfast would be prepared and ready for Lucius, having been told what kinds of food the man liked, and then ensured Lucius' paper work was all in his briefcase. He was just seeing to his robes when Lucius began to stir and Harry knew that one of his duties was of course officially to wake Lucius up. For a moment he laughed that after all of these years Lucius seemed unable to do it for himself for he doubted Narcissa would have but he knew it was more. He could do it himself, he just liked the pleasure of a young nubile body around.

As Harry woke up Lucius he was reminded all too clearly the other reason for a house boy. He could have had a house elf do these things but he wanted some company. And though Harry would travel with him and would keep him company for meals and such, it was in bed that the real company Lucius spoke of, meant. He knew how soon he would be in this bed but he reminded himself it could have been worse. He would have much rather lost his virginity on the silk sheets and feathery bed instead of on the wobbly kitchen table of the apothecary and then on his stained sheets taken again.

Lucius smiled as he watched Harry eying him and the bed, knowing Harry was thinking about the other part of his job. He had said he would wait but when he went into the bathroom for a shower he decided he had actually said he would ease into it and he wanted to see the young body.

He started stripping. "I need someone to wash my back and I assume you could use a shower before you head to school to see Remus."

Harry was blushing badly but he knew he had to get used to such things. "Yes Lucius."

Lucius made it easier by slipping into the shower so Harry could strip when he was not looking. He felt Harry slip in behind him and handed Harry the sponge and soap to do his back as he had been washing himself as he waited. Harry seemed a bit tentative at first but he soon found the nice young hands soaping him up and washing him, and he hid a chuckle when one of Harry's hands strayed and brushed his ass without the cloth between it.

He turned Harry around to repay the favour but he was far more open, his mouth along Harry's shoulders, kissing there, his hand tracing Harry's back but also around front, running up and down the incredibly taut quidditch muscles, Harry seeming to have lost little of his form even after the injury. Harry he could hear tried to hide a gasp when Lucius' hand went to his cock but Lucius just gently stroked it, cleaning it before he finished Harry's back but his hands also strayed to the ass.

Lucius kissed him as he drew Harry out of the shower and cast a drying charm. "I will miss you for two days but on Monday you will join me to bathe. Wear a robe."

Harry blushed and nodded. "Yes si....Lucius. Thank you for this weekend."

Lucius reminded him he would have every few weekends off and at least one evening a week off so he could have a life beyond Lucius. Lucius knew Harry missed his godfather badly and though he doubted Harry would ever tell Remus what he had been forced to do, he could still likely use the comfort of Remus right now. Lucius left after breakfast and the paper work and could not deny it would be a lonely weekend without Harry.

Harry remained at the townhouse till the late afternoon for Remus would have classes and he knew Fred was away with Alicia and would not be in Hogsmeade. He arrived at the school as the last classes were ending and many old memories came back. Some were bad but most of his memories of his school days were good.

Remus was surprised to see him come into his office but beamed. "Cub, you never told me you were coming. Just come for dinner or crashing?"

Harry kissed him on the cheek. "Here for the weekend if you don't mind Dad."

Remus ushered him into his rooms and reminded his son he was thrilled to have him when ever. He knew Harry had been struggling to make ends meet and wished he could offer him a place. He had actually suggested Harry could stay at Spinner's end which Severus had readily agreed. His godson though hated to admit he needed help and he often worried where Harry got his next meal from or how he kept roof over his head. He knew from Kreacher, Harry never came to the house.

Remus motioned him to sit. "How are things going cub? You know if you need some extra cash or something I can help you out. I know things have been tough."

Harry shook his head. "I will not take charity from you dad, you know I have never changed my mind. You dealt with worse."

Shushing Harry Remus reminded him it was not charity or bad to ask when you needed help. He knew the twins had offered as well, and though Harry admitted he was their silent partner, he knew Harry refused. He didn't understand for that was Harry's money but Harry had meant it as a gift and not a loan. Remus reminded his godson he had lived off Sirius and James when he could not find work. He had been poor when Harry met him for James' death and Sirius being in jail cut him off. He had known what it was like to need to count on others. Besides the money he offered was from a vault Sirius had left him in his will, the rest left to Harry.

Remus squeezed his hand. "I don't want you doing things you'll regret before you can play again. Please accept some help from either me or the twins. Please cub."

Harry stopped him. "I don't need to dad. I finally got a steady job. Lucius has offered me a place as his personal assistant."

Remus was a bit surprised but Harry admitted he would be helping wit some of his work and travel, and in return had a place to live and a steady income. Remus knew Lucius was a good man, had got to know him through Severus lately, but he was a bit surprised. Harry of course did not tell his dad about the other part.

Remus was relieved. "You know I have been so worried about you, till you can go back to playing. I am relieved you will have a job and constant money."

Harry kissed his dad on the cheek. "I know I have not been much of a son to be proud of, after school, but I will make something of myself. I promise."

Shaking his head Remus reminded his cub there were always circumstances which threw people off. Harry should have been playing quidditch but he had seriously injured his catching arm. If Sirius or the Potters had thought to make his inheritance accessible when he finished school, he could have been okay. Harry was not one to be a man of leisure, he would have wanted to work, but he could have been able to heal in peace. Remus was proud of his son, he swore he was.

Harry headed for dinner with him and felt a slight pang as he wondered. 'I wonder what you would say if you know about how I paid rent before.'


	7. Lucius explores

Harry had been happy to spend the weekend with his dad at school and was grateful to see his dad was happy. Remus had struggled a lot in his life, with the prejudices that went with being a werewolf always seeming to hold him back. His godfather had always been an incredibly understanding and loving person in spite of it. He had known his dad and Severus were dating, the reason Severus had been willing to let Harry live in his home, but he was surprised to learn Severus had proposed. Remus had planned to come to London in a few days and tell his son. The couple were going to just have a small wedding that summer when they could go away for a bit, and of course Remus wanted to have his son by his side as his best man, as none of the marauders were alive to be at his side. Harry was thrilled to be asked and so happy for his dad, that Remus had found happiness. He knew the couple could not have children of their own but at their age neither was looking to change diapers anyways.

He returned early Monday morning deciding to stay Sunday night and return before Lucius woke in the morning on Monday. Lucius had been okay with it, as long as Harry was back for his duties on Monday morning. Severus had contacted Lucius that weekend to tell him the good news and Lucius had told the men he insisted on paying for the wedding. Severus had told Lucius he appreciated his friend giving Harry a job, knowing how deeply his fiancé was worried about his son all the time. Lucius had of course not told his friend the true terms of the contract any more then Harry would have. He knew Remus assumed Harry would return to quidditch when he was better, and Lucius would not be opposed to it, they would make changes to his schedule, as long as Harry kept his duties up.

Harry made sure that breakfast was ready for Lucius and his paper work and remembering Lucius' request, he slipped from his clothes and into a bath robe. He was not sure if it would be sex today or simply more bathing but he knew t was coming. He was reminded of his talk with his dad and wanting to make him proud. He was not sure Remus would have been proud if he knew what Harry agreed to with Lucius but it was better then what he had been doing before.

Lucius smiled when he saw Harry over him and drew the young body down onto bed with him. "I missed you. I assume you are as happy as my best friend was."

Harry smiled a bit and nodded. "I love my Dad and seeing him so happy. I can't wait until the two o them marry."

Lucius noticed Harry had remembered to do as told and was wearing a bathrobe that morning and nothing else. Lucius had a hand on Harry's leg as they spoke but he slowly moved it up under the robe, investigating to see if the little lion was fully naked. He smiled inwardly as he found no fabric between his hand and the fine young cock down there. Harry sat still as his hands brushed his cock, not the gentle washing brush from the shower, he started stroking it and Harry's fine balls. He thought he might need to shave his little lion this morning, he liked them smooth.

He sat up a bit and drew Harry down towards him into a warm kiss, running a tongue along the lower lip to make Harry open his mouth for him. Harry reluctantly did so and he slipped his tongue inside, exploring the fine mouth as his hand continued to explore the cock.

Finally he drew back. "We will be having a shower. I have plenty of meetings and I'd like to be home early for some fun."

Harry climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom. "Yes sir."

Lucius was only in boxers so he soon joined Harry in the shower and like the first time he explored the fine hard body and encouraged Harry to do the same as they washed each other. Harry was still not very explorative, his face red from the contact in the bed. Lucius thought he would have to sink into the fine ass the next night but for tonight he had some plans equally as exciting for his little lion. He informed Harry as he was washing his cock that they would be heading away for a week for a business trip to China which he saw a flash in Harry's eyes. He knew Harry had never really traveled, never outside of the UK before.

Harry drew away when he saw a razor in the man's hand and the other hand still below his waist. "What are you doing?"

Lucius shushed him. "I like you nice and smooth for when I enjoy your cock. You will keep it smooth for me while you are under contract."

Knowing he could not really argue Harry tried to stay as still as possible against the wall of the shower as Lucius shaved him of all of his pubic hair until he was as smooth as a baby as Lucius put it. He was reminded Lucius was giving him a job and money to take care of him, and if he wanted Harry smooth, he would have him. Lucius drew him out of the shower and kissed him as he dried them off. Harry escaped to his bedroom to dress before he joined them down for breakfast. Lucius could not keep his eyes off of Harry and Harry had a feeling sex had come.

Lucius reached down and brought him up for one last kiss before he left. "After dinner tonight you will accompany me to my bed for the night."

Harry was a bit pale and still worried by the thought but he nodded. "Yes Lucius, I'll be there."

When the man was gone Harry sunk down back into a chair. He reminded himself he was no longer a virgin and this was better then the apothecary. Lucius was gentle and he could not deny he was attractive either. Harry needed to get out of the house he decided, he needed to get away from this and just think. He contacted Oliver before he remembered the United was away for a game that day, meaning he and Katie were unreachable, and Neville and Luna he saw that weekend. He decided to head instead to the shop and see George, he and Angelina of course running the one here in London.

But he ran into someone he had not seen since school and heard the scorn in his voice. "Well if it isn't my former friend, almost missed you without the scar."


	8. former friend

Harry had been having a confusing enough day to say the least and this was the last thing he had needed. He had been glad most people seemed to not recognize him any more. He had wondered what his former friends, those who had turned when his popularity was no longer there, if they saw what he had become. He had always made sure to take back room jobs whether cleaning owl cages or cleaning shops at night, other the his work for the newspaper and the Quibbler. Harry had seen a few students he had gone to school with when he had been in the muggle sector but he had changed enough that they had not recognized him. He reminded himself he now had a good position, being a personal assistant for a powerful Lord was nothing to turn your nose up at. Harry was of course a Lord himself, having two titles and two seats he left unclaimed, but of course he did not have the money to go with the titles, until he was twenty one that is.

Ron was one of the people he had been avoiding like the plague. The twins had kept him updated on their family even though he had not spoken to them in a long time. Bill and Fleur both worked for the bank still and had a daughter and son with another son on the way. Percy still worked for the minister and he and Penny had a son. Charlie was a bachelor for life, back in Romania and Ginny of course would not graduate till June. Arthur had a promotion to the head of a new department, the muggle liaisons department, which had meant more money for his family finally.

Harry turned to look at Ron who looked little different then their friend days though his hair went darker. Both Harry and Hermione had broken off contact with him. Ron lived with Seamus and Dean in a flat and from what Harry knew, Ron was working with his dad and if rumours were true, he was dating Hannah Abbot. Ron had often been jealous of how rich Harry seemed to be and had often used it as a reason to turn on him. Harry wondered what he would say if he knew the truth now.

Harry shook his head. "Ronald. It has been a while."

Ron sneered at him. "Not long enough, since graduation. Heard you fell off your broom and got a boo-boo. Too drunk to play or something."

Thinking about the numerous times Ron had come back from the bar drunk during their senior year Harry thought his former fried definitely was not one to talk. Ron had nearly been expelled twice and he had been kicked off the quidditch team. Oddly enough he had been suspended from the team for coming drunk to a practice Saturday afternoon and had eventually been kicked off for he had been found having sex in the change rooms.

Harry smirked at him. "I recall someone so drunk he actually crashed headlong into the quidditch hoops and spent three days in the hospital wing afterwards."

Ron went as red as his hair had once been. "We didn't all get to play the star little player who made the team because he was a celebrity. Just like the United."

Shaking his head Harry still remembered how he had got on the team, and Ron had been angry Harry was the youngest person on the team. Oh he had been proud when they were still friends but he had thrown it back at Harry and said it was just the Golden boy showing off as more. Draco had been positively friendly compared to Ron the last two years of school.

Ron moved towards the store. "I don't get why the twins ever let you continue to cling on to them. I mean they are rich enough, they didn't need your money."

George had appeared in the doorway. "Better to have him around then you, you practically blew up our backroom when we tried to give you job last summer."

It turned out Ron had tried to work with them but he had been drinking then too and he had nearly caused an explosion. He had been fired and his dad had got him a job as long as he remained sober. From what Harry had heard from Oliver who headed to the bars sometimes after games, Ron was still a bit one for the beers. But it seemed that he was tamed slightly by his little girlfriend who worked at the book store up the street,

George turned to usher Harry into the store for he had missed his little brother and wanted to talk. Like Remus he was hoping Harry would take an offer for some money. The twins were his only friends, Oliver and Katie, Neville and Luna, and Hermione, having no idea, that his trust fund had run out.

Ron stopped him though. "You know one of these days you'll slip up pretty boy and come crashing down. And I'll be there to sell the story to the tabloids."

Harry looked at him one last time. "Sorry to disappoint you Ron but I know how to stop when it comes to alcohol. You're the one with a rap sheet."

Steering his brother inside the shop George took him to the back where Angelina was waiting for them, pregnant with their first and second sons, the third set of twins in their family. George as always asked harry about work and offered him money, for Harry was entitled to a monthly share though the only money he ever took was when he helped make a product. Harry reminded George they were trying to open a third shop and needed to save up the money, besides he was about to be a dad as well. George was like Remus when Harry told him about his job, surprise it was with Lucius but relieved his brother was being take care of.

George hugged his brother. "You watch your back living in a house with a snake. You need a big brother you know I always have your back."

Harry laughed and returned the hug. "I have a feeling I need to watch Ron more then Lucius but thanks. But I am about to have a snake for a stepfather."

Laughing George thought it was funny when Harry admitted Severus and Remus were engaged but he could see Harry was happy for them. Harry headed back for the townhouse in time to have dinner on the table before Lucius got back. He thought of George's words about needing to watch his back around Lucius but he knew George meant it in a different way then he was thinking. Through dinner Harry was clearly reminded of what he would be facing tonight. Lucius knew his thoughts well.

Lucius drew him into his arms and whispered into his ear. "I can't wait to get that pretty little body under me, I have been thinking about it all night long."


	9. into bed

Lucius had not been kidding when he told Harry he had been thinking about fucking the beautiful little lion all day long. They would be leaving for China in two day and he planned on spending a lot of time in the hotel room. He planned on stopping in Italy on the way back for Draco said he had big news and he had a feeling it would include an engagement ring on Blaise or even his hand, he and Blaise's mother had been taking bets on how long it would take. Draco was working for Malfoy there and Blaise worked for the investment bank his mum had inherited from husband number three who had been Blaise's dad. His mother had recently buried husband number six and since her looks were finally starting to fail Lucius assumed it would likely be her last, Blaise her only child. Lucius would allow Harry to come back and have a week off for he doubted Harry would want to go and visit Draco.

Lucius led his little lion off to the bedroom only an hour past dinner time, having finished his paper work before he got home. His little houseboy would be sharing his bed from now on, except on his evenings off though he hoped little lion would come to want to even then. He did not expect any argument from Harry as he knew what had been expected, and he received none. Harry looked a bit worried as he led him up the stairs but he knew he would ease his pretty lion into it. He would show the timid kitty that he was nothing like the monster who had raped him.

He directed Harry into the bathroom for a nice long hot shower for he thought it could ease little one into it. Harry seemed to be blushing more then usual and Lucius' constant hand along his cock reminded Harry quite clearly of what he was about to enjoy tonight. Enjoy Lucius kept telling was the word.

He started soaping the nice cock he had shaved that morning. "You know I think I will shave this for you when it is needed"

Harry hid a small groan as best as he could for Lucius was adding pressure to his cock. "Okay."

Chuckling Lucius began stroking the cock over and over again but he drew Harry out of the shower and cast a drying spell on Harry. He had seen the way Harry had eyed the bed and had been reminded of the apothecary. The second time Harry was taken it had been on a bed but he had been on stained sheets with his head pressed down so he could not protest, and before that on a wobbly kitchen table. This time Harry would be taken as he should have been, on a soft feathery bed with silk sheets, and with a man who knew how to treat him right and make the little kitten purr. Oh with time he would teach kitten how to pleasure him, but for now it was all about Harry.

He ran a hand down the fine chest and tweaked a nipple. "I will show my pretty lion how a real man treats such a pretty little kitten like you."

Harry found himself lowered back against the pillows. "Yes sir."

Almost laughing Lucius lowered himself down over the body, taking his time for he could see though they had been in the shower before three times now, Harry was taking his first look really at Lucius for he had been closing his eyes in the shower. The tall lithe body with fine hair, the strong muscular legs and the large meaty cock were nothing like the apothecary, a small balding man who wreaked and who could not get his cock up without serious help first. Even Lucius' skin smelled like the expensive soap they had used in the shower, probably a finer aroma then most cologne.

Lucius lowered his mouth down to Harry's and the young mouth parted soon to let his tongue slide inside. He was on his side next to Harry and his hands began exploring the beautiful hard body of Harry, still having his quidditch muscle, the only sign of his time away being the scar along his wrist from magical surgery. Lucius thought for a moment he would have to pay to have that removed but his mind was soon back to where it belonged.

He smiled as he heard Harry groan as his teeth sunk into one of the fine earlobes and smiled inwardly as he continued a long methodical attack, his teeth grazing the delicate skin of the fine young neck, creating little goosebumps all along. He thought how pretty the skin and nipples would be with an ice cube. Next time.

He suckled on one of the nipples and brought out a nice snake like hiss as he nibbled on it. "Wait till I bring an ice cube next time, make them oh so sensitive."

Harry's response was at first cut off by another deep hiss as he had latched on to the other nipple, his hand having found Harry's cock. He was stroking it gently at first but as he continued a trace down his body, he started stroking harder and harder and by the time he got to the bellybutton the young lion's hips were lifting off of the bed to reach his hand more anxiously, the little one's eyes closed for he was lost in it. He took the fine cock in his mouth just in time for the little one to explode in his mouth and he cleaned the cock off before he went up to kiss Harry on the lips as he reached for his wand.

He cast a contraceptive spell but as soon as the lube spell hit Harry the boy suddenly went rigid under him. He shook it away for he was reminded that Harry had never had any experience but rape and he was sure as he showed his little lion he could be gentle and ease him into it, Harry would settle down under him. But the whimpers grew when he lifted Harry to start easing a finger into him to prepare him. He didn't want to hurt the little lion after all he had been through.

But Harry jerked away in panic. "No. No. Please no. Please no."


	10. showing restraint

Harry jerked away in panic. "No. No. Please no. Please no."

Lucius stopped and looked at the little kitten who had his eyes closed and was shaking badly. He had been expecting some fear from kitten but he had known this was coming. Kitten had signed a two year contract with him and had known it would involve sex with Lucius; Lucius was not paying all this money for an alarm clock and travel companion after all. But he was reminded kitten had come to him the night he had been brutally raped, and had been so desperate for some where safe he had agreed to almost anything to get away from what he had run from. He had sworn to his little one he would give him some time to grow accustomed to him and had thought that he had given plenty of time for he was usually not this generous.

He eased Harry back down and reminded himself this boy was not even two months younger then his own son. He may have been eighteen but he was still quite innocent and he kept thinking of Draco if he was this cared and shaking. He would not give Harry up, he had a contract with the boy and Harry would be expected to fulfill the contract he had signed but perhaps Lucius needed to be a bit more patient. He reminded himself Harry may have been a former lion, really as a scared kitten.

Lucius called for one of his house elves and summoned a bottle of sleeping potion from his cupboards. He knew he and kitten would need to discus this more but little one lay there trembling and shaking so bad and he hated to see him like that.

Harry started coming around when he placed the bottle to his lips. "No."

Lucius lightly brushed some hair from the little one's eyes. "Just something to help you sleep kitten. We will talk in the morning. Take this for me please."

Reluctantly Harry opened his mouth and Lucius coaxed him into drinking the potion though he felt like he did when Draco was a child and refused to take one. He watched as Harry drifted off to sleep, not surprised that it had not taken very long for the potion to knock Harry out. Harry was so exhausted and scared, and he had barely eaten at dinner for he had been so nervous about coming to bed, the potion would have gone straight to him. Lucius cast a spell to cleanse Harry and put some boxers on him. Though for a moment he thought to move Harry to his own bed he stopped. Harry had to get used to the idea of being with him and he thought that sharing a bed with kitten would likely have been a good start before now, so he tucked him into bed instead.

Lucius was disappointed but he reminded himself he had not wanted to hurt Harry and that meant emotionally as well as physically. If he had forced Harry into sex when he was in such a panic mode, he would have been no better then the apothecary who had raped him. The contract did not give him the right to rape Harry and he knew if he had ever a chance to convince Harry he liked being there in bed with him, he had to stop as he had.

He slept through the night but he was woken in the morning by the shifting body next to him in bed and sat up as Harry was slowly starting to come around next to him. It took Harry a bit longer then him of course since Harry had been medicated.

Harry seemed confused. "It's morning? I......"

Lucius bent down and kissed him. "I gave you a sleeping potion lion. I am going to call for breakfast and the two of us will talk."

Harry looked even more confused and scared as he sat up against the pillows Lucius propped up with a spell. It was his place to wake Lucius and have breakfast sent for but he knew Harry was not confused about that. He could see memories of what had happened the night before came flooding back to Harry and when breakfast had arrived Harry was shaking a bit again and he assume harry was scared he would be angry that Harry had not gone through with his promise.

Harry refused the food. "I am sorry Lucius. I will make it up to you, I'm sorry. I agreed to have sex with you and.....Please don't send me back there."

Lucius quieted him. "You have not broken your contract little one and even if you had, I would never send you back to that monster. You're never going back."

He was not sure why Harry refused to live at Grimmauld; he would not have to worry about rent then. He assumed it had something to do with the death of his godfather. And he knew if Harry had been too ashamed to tell his dad about the lack of work before, it would be worse now. He knew from Severus, Remus knew full well his son could find little work, why he was constantly worried about his son and how he was paying his rent. Harry would not have any idea how to tell his dad that he had been fired from his work with Lucius especially if his dad asked why.

Harry moved to remove the sheets. "I will if you want me this morning or.......I was just spooked. I promise I will do better for you. I should never have refused."

Lucius stopped him. "You will be keeping your word but we will ease into this properly. From now on you sleep in here with me and we will take it slow."

Though Harry still looked a bit of a mix of scared and guilty Lucius convinced him to have some breakfast. He assured Harry he could be patient with him but he thought by the time they came back from China they would be well past this point. Though he was still anxious to sink into Harry and in the mood Harry was in he would have likely given Lucius oral because of his fit last night, but Lucius shook away the thought. The apothecary had made Harry give him oral to pay his rent. He was trying his best to not be associated with the man and he would have been no better. He was not some horny teenager; he could survive a few days.

Lucius directed Harry to his rooms as they finished. "Go shower kitten. Tonight after dinner we will take this a bit slower. I didn't mean to scare you so bad."


	11. surprise appointment

Harry was worried after what had happened the night before; he was not sure why he had freaked so bad. He had not had a melt down like that with the apothecary, he had protected but he had been worse with Lucius. He knew he was lucky, he knew Lucius had every right to turn him out on the street for refusing sex with him. He would never have been able to explain to his dad that he had been fired by Lucius and he cringed at the thought of what he might have had to do. He knew there were brothels in the area and it seemed his body was the only way he was able to make the money that was needed for him to live before he could return to quidditch. He knew he was being a fool and could have asked for help from the twins or his shares of the company, moved home, hell moved in with his soon to be stepfather who had offered him his home but he had refused to ask for help. He had refused to ask for help and he was now here with Lucius, and he was going to have to deal with it.

As Harry showered and got dressed he reminded himself he would simply have to do what was needed to keep Lucius happy. He was reminded in a few months, in the end of June his dad and Severus would be married, it early March. He knew that Lucius was throwing the wedding and he was reminded once again how close his boss was with his family and he could not let Lucius tell his Dad what was going on. Lucius had promised they would ease more into it and Harry told himself if he had to cast a silencing spell as he used to do to stop his Uncle from hearing his nightmares when he was a child, he would.

He found Lucius down in the den waiting for him, and he was worried the man had changed his mind. He had thought that Lucius would head to work while he was getting ready. If he knew the man would be waiting for him he would not have taken so long, he knew Lucius was a busy man and did not want to keep him waiting. Lucius though seemed to know his mind and simply drew him in for a kiss.

When he pulled back he handed Harry a card. "I made an appointment for you this morning with a friend of mine. Don't worry about the bill, medical coverage."

Harry stared in shock at the form. "Lucius, this is too much."

He had been told that little could be done for his arm, even to remove the scar; he simply needed some time for his arm to recover. It had been four months only and he was looking at another eight months before it recovered as he was injured at the start of December just before winter break. He had to have surgery to repair the damage and he had spent time in the hospital, one of the reasons he had been broke when he had got out. Not to mention the rehab. He had been told there were some procedures which would have helped, a mix of muggle medicine and magic, and better rehab but he had not had the money.

Lucius shook his head. "If he says the procedures will help I will pay for you to have them. You can be in the hospital the week that I am visiting my son."

Harry shook his head and tried to hand the form back to him. "All you are doing for me is more then enough Lucius. I can't ask for this kind of money from you."

Lucius knew harry was worried about both the night before and he thought that two years of services could not be enough to pay for such care. Harry knew what kind of money it would include for Lucius also mentioned that the man would see to his scar as well, and Lucius would pay for rehab. Lucius assured Harry that he saw it as an investment for he knew Harry was a brilliant quidditch player and he should have been playing all over the world. He assured Harry if he still felt like he owed Lucius the money he could start paying Lucius back when he was back on the United or another team, making money again. The United had not actually kicked Harry off of the team, he was on medical leave. If he could be back on the team in a year, if he proved he was back up to par, he would have his place back. If he was not, the reserve seeker who had been playing since he was out, would become the new starter for the second half of the season, in January.

Lucius reminded Harry he would be under contract for two years but he was willing to work with Harry so he could play quidditch as well. If the procedure worked Harry could be back for summer training which were the last two months of the three month off season which was June through August.

Lucius pressed the card back on him. "As you will continue to be living with me for free if you insist on paying me back, you can give me a portion of your wages."

Harry reminded him of the fact Lucius was paying him for working for him. "You will stop paying me and I will give you most of what I make for the team."

Though Lucius agreed to the terms he did not really agree. He would just take the weekly allowance he paid Harry and put it in the vault he had created, the vault Harry would have access to after the contract was up. Harry living, eating, traveling and having his clothes supplied by Lucius, he would likely not need to even touch half of what he would keep from his wages from the United, so Lucius would allow Harry to think he agreed to the terms. The money Harry paid him from the United would also go into that vault for Harry. Harry had never had anyone to take care of him, and Lucius would see that changed.

Harry was nervous as hell as he headed for the hospital, after Lucius had convinced him. He reminded himself he would be paying Lucius back for all of this. He could not deny being back for summer training and being able to start in the fall and not in January would be amazing. He also knew if he could have the procedure, it would ensure he would be nearly as good as shape as he had been when he had been injured.

The healer looked at him when he was done. "The procedure will keep you in the hospital for two days and you will have to wait a week before you start rehab."

Harry was shocked as he realized the man was saying it would work. "You can do this?"

The man nodded and assured him that while he might not have been as good as new, it could never be promised, he would be far better then he would have been in January without the procedure. He would remove the scar as well and if harry kept with the rehab and such, he would be able to return in July for training. He scheduled Harry into the hospital the day after he got back from China and set him up with a rehab specialist as well.

When Lucius got home that night Harry was so grateful, and Lucius was pleased. "I think we will have a special dinner tonight to celebrate your news."


	12. China trip

Lucius and Harry had slept in the same bed since that night but it was not until their trip they would be taking it further. Lucius knew Harry was excited and nervous. Harry had never had the chance to travel before and had actually found that one of the amazing perks of the job. Lucius would have meetings to go to but Harry would be able to see a lot of China when they were away, and in the next two years Harry would have the chance at a lot more, when a game did not keep him close. Lucius kind of wished he could take Harry with him to Italy but even if Harry was not scheduled to have surgery, Lucius knew Harry would not be wanting Draco to know. He felt slightly bad about being away when Harry was in the hospital but he had laughed at himself. Harry was going to be spending a few days with his dad and Severus at school which Remus insisted on. He did not want his son alone even after such a minor magical surgery and since Oliver and Katie would be gone some of the week he was having it they thought Harry staying with them where Severus and Poppy were close, made more sense then George keeping an eye on him sometimes.

The morning they were to leave Lucius could tell Harry was a bit nervous even if he was excited about the trip. They had been sleeping quite platonic together but Lucius had told him tonight they would start getting to know each other's bodies better and Lucius had every intention of sex before Harry headed home. Lucius drew him in close as the international portkey was about to activate and reminded Harry that he would be slow and gentle with Harry, he did not have to be so scared. He had no meetings that day so he had every intention of showing Harry some of the country before their hotel room.

He could see the absolute amazement in the eyes of Harry when they arrived. He had decided to have it altered to take them to the Great Wall. They would be staying at a hotel in Shanghai but traveling in the country but he had been hoping for some big eyed wonder from Harry and he was not disappointed at all.

Lucius pulled him in close when the portkey was sent back and Harry's lips parted for a long warm kiss before he pulled back. "Can I take it that you like?"

Harry just continued to stare in amazement around him and finally found some words. "It's incredible."

Laughing Lucius directed him down the way as they took a walk along the Great Wall. He had never really done the touristy thing during his travels before. He had usually packed as much of his business into a few short days and gone home. But now he was no longer a spy and his son was living in Italy he thought he could take more time for pleasure. It was his son who had told him that he needed to start letting his hair down and having some fun in his life. Harry was part of that but he was not sure how Draco would react when he heard how his dad had taken his advice. Draco had told him to get some more help or let his employees do their own jobs so he could take more time for a private life and Harry was just the answer to that in both ways.

As they walked along the wall Lucius nibbled Harry along the back of the neck. "I thought we would have dinner here and then with the time change, its bed time."

Harry had noticed that the sunset was close. "I guess you could not ask for a more beautiful place to watch the sun go down."

Though Lucius thought from the bed when he was ravishing the young body at his side would have been a better choice, he was happy to se Harry enjoying it. They had a very fine dinner supplied by house elves of course and kept private by some useful spells, up on the wall. Harry seemed to be able to take his mind off of the pending trip to the bedroom, better then he had been able to when they had been back in London. He had hoped when he took Harry away that his little lion would be able to relax and would not feel so at unease about sharing his bed with him.

Harry thought he would go nuts when he saw Shanghai if he lived there, all the noise and people there, so different then the peace of the wall. But the top story luxury penthouse they had been given in a top of the line muggle resort was sound proofed and even out on the balcony most of the din was far below.

Lucius drew him down onto the bed removing the clothes between them with his wand. "Slow and easy little one, as I promised."

Harry felt the man's mouth going for his neck. "Okay."

Tonight was all about making kitten purr and he was reminded of how well the night had gone before he had tried to sink into his lion, that time he freaked. The skin seemed so sweetly sensitive and he elicited deep moans as his mouth and hands explored every inch of the rock hard body, Harry panting in absolute need by the time Lucius had taken him into his mouth and Harry soon cummed hard.

Lucius cleaned him off and came up to kiss his little lion. "See little lion, it can be a lot of fun. I promise when I finally take your fine ass, you will enjoy it more."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The week in China had been amazing and Harry could not even say minus bed. He was still not sure he could say he wanted it, that it was more then for his contract, but he could not deny Lucius made him enjoy every last moment of it. And the trip out of bed as well. They had gone to see Pandas at a reserve, they had been to a Buddhist temple for some martial arms demonstration, to the Forbidden City and more. Lucius had meetings a good chunk of each day but Harry found plenty to do in Shanghai and had traveled to the beach one day, he had even tried the spa at the hotel.

The last night in China Lucius had brought Harry with him out to entertain some of his clients at a night club but even though Lucius had a bit to drink Harry knew without a doubt even before Lucius lowered him into bed, the man had not forgotten. Though he continued the soft gentle caressing and foreplay, it was coming.

Lucius reached for his wand to lubricate Harry and Harry went to turn but he stopped him. "I like to see the face of my beautiful young lover when I am in him."

Harry had a flash of when he had been taken over a table and face down on a bed. He was grateful of no repeat. "Yes."

He could see his little one was still scared but Harry did not protest or cry as he had last time. He whimpered quite a bit but it was because he was still so tight, as Lucius eased fingers into him to stretch him for use. Harry was still scrunched up in the face from pain as Lucius started slowly sinking into him but as Lucius begun his long slow strokes, Harry's face lost some of the tension and by Lucius' second round, Harry was not only moving with him but climaxed as Lucius did for his second time of the night. As Lucius cleaned them off after they had a third round, he was grateful little one had none of the tears or fear of the last time.

He lay down and drew Harry in to him. "I'll miss you next week but when I get back we will be doing this more often and you'll come to want it just as much."


	13. little secrets

While Lucius was busy enjoying a week with his son and Blaise who he was not surprised at all to learn was to be his son in law in the fall, Harry was back home. He knew it was wizarding surgery and he had already had some but he was worried. Oliver had come to be with him before he went in for surgery though and he was reminded he would be at school with his Dad after. He had originally only intended to spend two days with his dad but he and Severus had every intention of keeping Harry until Lucius came back. Severus did not think Harry really needed it, he knew the elves would take good care of Harry, but he knew his fiancé was worried about his son and he also knew Remus would love to have some time with Harry. Remus knew Harry was having the surgery to return to quidditch and he was happy for his son but he was hoping Harry might consider apprenticing with him in a few years and taking over DADA.

Harry woke up the next morning after the procedure and was not surprised to find Fred was next to his bed. It was the middle of the week so his dad could not have been there so Fred and George had offered to be there for the first few days. The healer assured Harry the procedure had gone as well as expected, actually better, and he thought there were definitely no doubt if Harry kept to his therapy he would be back for summer training and back for playing in the fall. Quidditch had been a constant for Harry ever since he became a wizard, how he made friends with Oliver and Katie and so close to the twins. It meat the world he could return sooner.

Two days after the surgery Harry was on the Knight Bus headed for school. He had spent a few nights here and there but never five, but it was allowed. Harry had not been surprised to learn Remus would be living in the dungeons with Severus. Severus had lived at school longer then Remus and his lab needed to be down there. Severus and Harry had grown accustomed to each other over the years, and had been making a serious effort to become close, since Remus and he were involved.

Though the first few days of his stay there he found himself under constant eye when his dad was not teaching he did get to see some of his old teachers and spend some time watching quidditch practice and more. The time with his dad meant a lot to him and he even found himself doing wedding plans with Remus and even Severus. Lucius was picking up the tab as he insisted but the couple was insisting on planning, or most, not want it over board.

Severus watched Harry the day before he was to return to London. "Disappointed to be heading back to London tomorrow?"

Harry turned to look at the man. "I'll miss dad and you, but I should let you guys get back to your own lives. Besides work isn't too bad."

Smiling Severus assured Harry that he had been happy to have him, something he never thought when he first met Harry, he would say. He had gone from seeing Harry as James' son to the son of his late best friend Lily and now the beloved surrogate son of the love of his life. He knew Harry would be his family when he and Remus wed and he wanted to be able to make this work for them all, even if Harry was a grown man and not a child at home. He could see how much the time Harry had spent with them had meant to Remus and the help for the wedding as well.

Severus handed him something. "I know you have time away from work. If you need a place to crash and you don't want to come up here, Spinner's End is waiting."

Harry realized it was a key like portkey to the home. "Thanks Sev."

Looking at Harry Severus had his suspicions though he would never tell his fiancée. He had not know how Harry had been paying the bills before Lucius, if he had known about the apothecary he would have done worse then Lucius had to the man. But he knew his friend and brother all too well and knew he liked his lovers young, and wondered if Harry was more then his personal assistant. He did not tell Remus of his suspicions for he had no real proof besides Harry was an adult and he knew if he was right, that Lucius would take care with harry and would never hurt him.

Severus stopped him before they went to join Remus. "He is my best friend but if he forces you or hurts you, you'll tell me. You're practically my son now."

Harry was shocked as he realized the man had guessed and he knew he could have denied it but he didn't. "Lucius has been nothing but kind and patient with me."

Letting the subject drop after he reminded Harry one last time that he was to tell him if that changed, he swore he would not tell Remus. He had a feeling his brother was more then attracted to Harry, the money he paid for the surgery proved that. Harry said he was paying Lucius back buy Severus had his doubts his brother would take the money. He knew Harry would have signed some contract but Severus would get him out of it if Lucius even tried to hurt Harry, but he trusted his bother more.

Remus kissed his son when they came into the room. "You know you really need to start dating more cub. It is your honeymoon we should be planning."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had enjoyed his time in Italy but he was happy to be home. He was even happier for not only was he told Draco and Blaise were to be married but they intended to return to the UK in a year, when they started trying for a family. Both Draco and Blaise could work from the UK and their family was here, and Lucius loved the thought of having his future grandchildren close to him. He could not deny he had kids on his mind when ever he thought about Harry though but he kept reminding himself Harry still thought of this as a job and it would be a hell of a long time if ever before he could convince Harry he wanted more from this.

Harry seemed to be in a good mood when he came back and though in a cast he was recovering well. Lucius had sent some flowers to him and had made sure the healer kept him updated on his recovery after the procedure. He had reminded himself Harry had his brothers and friends as well as his dad but was still worried.

Lucius drew him in for a long warm kiss. "Draco and Blaise will be married this fall and by next summer will be back in the UK working on a family."

Harry had known he had been hoping for it and could hear the pride in his voice. "I am happy for you." and after a pause. "Have you told anyone about us and....?"

Lucius thought ht was talking about his son and assured Harry he had promised not to. Draco would know Harry worked for him, obviously at least by next summer, but the sexual part would be left out. He was a bit surprised to learn Harry was speaking about Severus; ad assured Harry he had not told his brother. Severus was starting to see Harry as a son and he had not thought it was a subject he should be discussing with Severus.

Harry seemed to believe him and as Lucius led him off to bed he added. "I guess the man just knows you too well, that or he did occulemency."

Lucius laughed as he anxiously undressed Harry. "He wouldn't do that. But enough about my brother, I have been missing your body for a week now."

Finding his own body was quite anxious for it as well Harry slowly let the other thoughts slip away. He still did not want to be with Lucius, he would not have chosen to be here if given a chance to back out, but he could not deny his body anxiously responded to the man as they had sex, Lucius very careful of his arm.


	14. dad's wedding

At the start of July Harry was in a much better mood, having settled into his new life, and about to return to quidditch. Lucius had promised he would work around Harry's schedule, and would even continue to allow Harry one weekend and one evening a week off above and beyond quidditch demands. Harry had basically become nothing more then his bed warmer, there really was no pretence of being an assistant any more, well then to others around him. Though he for a moment thought that he would not have had to live with the apothecary for two years, he would have been freed by quidditch, he shook that away. He would have been lucky to be able to return to quidditch in January without the surgery Lucius paid for, and he would have endured night after night with the man. He reminded himself he could have asked his dad or the twins for help, but he was not certain he ever would have. Besides though he was with Lucius by contract, not by choice, he could not deny he found pleasure sharing the man's bed with him and he was okay with spending the next two years doing it.

Harry was happy when two weeks into July the wedding of his Dad and Severus took place, having continued to help plan it. Severus had kept his word, he had never told his fiancé what he knew, and Harry had been making an even greater effort to be friendly with the man. Severus had let it slip since he and Remus could have no kids, he intended to do as Sirius had, officially adopt Harry as an heir, and leave the Prince title to him. He would split his fortune between Harry and Draco though, Draco of course set to inherit the massive Malfoy fortune, but Harry would be richer, far richer, and sooner. Harry had protested, he was already rich, and suggested Draco be left it all, but Severus reminded him because of Remus, Harry was the closest thing to a son he had.

The couple had their wish, having refused to allow Lucius to plan it all, and were married in a beautiful small ceremony with just their godsons, Lucius and Blaise as well as a few friends from work there. It was a beautiful traditional ceremony along the water followed by a near picnic style dinner at the ruins of an old tower.

Harry kissed his dad on the cheek when it was done, having been his witness. "I am so happy for you and Sev, Dad. You know my parents and Siri were watching."

Remus touched a beautiful marauder inspired pendant his husband gave him that morning. "I know cub, especially because our precious son was by my side."

Harry had been shared by all three of the proper marauders, no one considered Peter one any more, at some time. He may have been born to Lily and James but he had been loved and seen as a son by all three. Sirius had been his godfather, and the first father figure for Harry after his dad, and like Severus, adopted Harry but as his heir. Neither man had adopted Harry as a son; Harry just made a legal member of the family to claim the title, though Sirius would have done more if he had not died. Remus may not have ever had legal forms drawn up, but he had done much, he had become Harry's dad in all but legal forms.

As the meal was starting Harry realized there were a few other guests then had been at the wedding, and was surprised to se a few of the Weasleys. He was reminded Remus had worked with them in the order, and had remained on better terms with them then Harry, but he was surprised to see them there.

He was trying to avoid them when he bumped into Draco who looked him up and down. "Potter. I was a bit surprised to learn you were working for my father."

Harry was reminded Lucius had told his son. "Your father was nice to offer me a job until I come into my trust fund. I hear congratulations are in order."

Blaise had come their way, and Harry could see the engagement ring blazing on his hand, and Draco kissed his fiancé. Harry had known they had been dating in school, they had started right after the war ended really. Draco had no longer been forced to act a certain way, his mother gone and no threat of Death Eaters, and he had come out of the closet. Being gay was common in their world but had been a crime punishable by torture and death by Voldemort, who was very muggle on the idea, and men like Lucius had kept it behind closed doors. It had helped of course that Pansy had broken up with Draco as soon as she found out he and his dad were spies, for though she was too young, her father and two older brothers had taken the mark and had all received the kiss.

Blaise shook Harry's hand. "I heard you will be back on the United in the fall. They were my favourite team. Will have to come catch a game when we move back."

Harry smiled and was a bit relieved. "Tell me when you want to come and I can get you box seats for almost ay game."

Lucius and Severus had both been watching, and they were relieved, wondering how the boys would react. Lucius never told his brother he knew Severus was aware of the contract between him and Harry. Draco would not know about it, he would not know unless Harry and Lucius had the proper relationship he hoped to have with Harry one day, but with Draco and Blaise having decided to move up their plans and move home in January after their honeymoon was over. They thought the break they took for their honeymoon would offer the perfect transition period to move jobs. Harry and Lucius would be living t the manor full time when they did, as for now Draco and Blaise would be calling the townhouse their home.

Harry was eventually drawn away and went to spend some time with his dad, sitting with him through the meal, reminded the day was about him. Remus and Severus were heading off on a honeymoon, a surprise for them as Harry and Lucius made the final choice, to Canada, and would b back just in time for his birthday.

Harry was surprised when the couple left when Molly came over. "It has been a long time Harry, perhaps you'd come and have dinner at the Burrow some time."

Arthur saw his surprise. "We have been making peace with the twins lately, especially with George's sons due any day. The other boys would like to see you."

Harry was surprised, he had not had any contact except the twins, and of course his run ins with Ron. Ginny had spoken to him in school and he had seen her a few times when he was staying with his dad after surgery. He did not know but he was the reason they had been invited to the party, and Harry reluctantly agreed he would consider it, eve if just for the dinner after Angie and George had the twins. He had once felt like a member of their family but it had been a long time, and he had moved on.


	15. twins lunch

Severus and Remus were happy and relaxed when they had returned from their honeymoon, and Harry had been happy for it. They had thought there would be a second wedding, Draco and Blaise originally planning to marry in the fall, but the wedding they had been told at Remus' was postponed till Christmas now. Harry's birthday had become the focus and he was touched when there had actually been a birthday for him, something he never really had. Remus had always spent the day with him in the years after the war, but they had never had a real party or anything. Harry's friends were brought to the manor, and Harry was delighted to learn that Neville and Luna were jumping on the marriage band wagon, to be married on Halloween. Luna had graduated finally, surprising Harry by being head of her class, and would be living with Neville at school and working s a writer for her dad, and they were talking about kids soon.

His friends had been happy to see he was doing well with his new job, and he seemed happy with the work, but they were on him about settling down. They knew he had not really dated, and they thought he needed to start getting out on the market. He had only really ever dated once in school and that had been Ginny, and though during his senior year he had found his way into the alcoves when he realized he was gay, he had never really been too adventurous. Neville and Luna, as well as Oliver and Katie had been surprised to find out about the job, having thought Harry had been living off his trust fund. Only the twins had known he was not, the reason they had kept trying to convince him to take money.

Though Harry had not had much intention of taking the Weasleys up on their offer, he found he would. Angelina had suggested neutral ground when Harry had come to the hospital two days after his birthday, when the twins were born. She offered to have the entire family to their house, so Harry was on safe turf, and when Molly was assured she could cook for Angelina would be in no shape, it was agreed on.

Harry smiled when he arrived at the same time as Fred and Alicia who had been married that spring, a few weeks before Harry started his job, and were not talking kids yet, George having been married since Harry was in his sixth year. Bill, Charlie and Percy all had kids as far as he knew though he had not seen them.

Angelina was beaming as she handed a newly nursed twin to Harry for a burp. "Uncle Harry right on time, I am sure he will even have a diaper for you to change."

Harry laugh and happily accepted his nephew, George having come in with the other. "I will try not to drop him."

The twins were a beautiful mix of their parents, Angelina in all their features but with the fair skin and copper hair of George as well as his blue eyes. The twins luckily had not been born with the freckles that were as well known as the red hair, in the family. The couple had chosen to continue the name tradition of twins in the Weasley family, first Fabian and Gideon and then there had been Fred and George. Harry was holding the oldest little boy who had been named Frazier George, and Fred scooped up the younger from his proud twin brother, little Galvin Frederick. Frazier's name meant strawberry and referred to his red mop of hair and Galvin meant sparrow which referred to the love of flying and quidditch of both his parents.

The others had come into the house when he was not looking. Bill and Fleur had been married a month after the ministry, married for three years now, and had a two year old daughter Victoire, born on the anniversary of the ministry, and a six month old son Domenic. Percy and Penny had eloped, the family had not even known they were married until after the war, but were married the Christmas before the ministry, before Percy made peace, and their son Artie who would be three in November was one of the reasons Percy made peace, they also had one year old Cedric. Charlie and his wife Pamela, married only for just over a year, were expecting.

Harry noticed Ginny was there, he had seen her when he had been at Hogwarts, but she had spoken little to him. Their friendship had not really ended, not like Ron; she had just become busy with boyfriends after the war.

Ginny came over to him and kissed his cheek and took her nephew. "You know you agreeing to this lunch means a lot to my parents, to try and make peace."

Harry returned the gesture and sighed. "We were never fighting, not really, to need to make peace. But it would be nice to talk to them again."

As he spoke to her Charlie brought his wife over to meet him and Bill and Fleur were close on heel as well. Harry could se out of the corner of his eye Molly had given George and Angelina a gift and he saw that Molly had of course been busy knitting for he new grandsons. Harry could see with the brood already, and with Charlie expecting a new one, she must have bee busy lately. He remembered with a pang the sweaters he had got his first five years of school, Ron embarrassed by them but Harry had always been touched to receive them. It had bee three years since he had received one or had some of Molly's home made baking either.

Arthur had come over to Harry and clapped him on the back. "We got tickets to your first game back. We wanted to be there to cheer you on as you return."

Harry was surprised but he could not deny it made him smile a bit. "It has been a while since I had some red heads in the stands, besides the twins. It would be nice."

As the family sat down for lunch Harry found though he could talk to them, thins really had changed, and he doubted they could ever be the same He knew he had changed as much as they had, he was not the same boy he had been back when he had felt like their family. As he held Galvin in his arms, and he shared a look with the twins, he corrected himself, with most of them. The twins were still his brothers and he knew they would always play a part in his life, a big part. These little boys were his nephews and the kids Alicia and Fred planned to have, would be as well. But he admitted he would not be opposed to spending time with them again.

Molly handed him a package before he left. "A bit over due I know. You know you're always welcome at the Burrow for a meal. We'd like to continue from today."

Arthur saw Harry was a bit reluctant. "You don't need to worry about Ronald. He was let go from my department. He needs to clean up his life."

Harry was not surprised to learn Ron's drinking had finally caught up to him, but shocked the couple had finally got to the last straw with him. Ron had been living at home until this last episode and had been asked to move out. When Harry got back to the townhouse he wondered what would happen to Ron, but he was reminded the guy was his former friend, and had brought this down on himself. But even after what Ron put him through, he could not wish the fate Harry had suffered before Lucius had given him a job, even on Ron. Lucius found Harry in the den and Harry told him about how lunch went as he opened the gift, shocked to find a Weasley jumper inside of it, and he laughed at the site, something he had never expected to get.

Lucius drew him up and into a kiss. "I had heard your former friend was fired and was trying to find work. I had not thought you would be interested to hear."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not. Ron made his bed and he can sleep in it now. The days that I worried after him are long gone."

As they headed for bed, Harry thought that Ron might have to look muggle for some kin of work, their world sure to know all about him. Once again he had flashes of being raped on the apothecary table, but he shook them away. Ron was not his concern any more and the apothecary as a thing of the past for him.


	16. bachelor party

By Christmas time life seemed to be at least happier for Harry, and those around him, as well. Harry had been back playing professional for over three months and their team was happy to have him back. He had been worried, even after summer training, he might not be as good as he had been before his injury, but that had proved wrong and their team had actually had the best standing in the league going into the three week winter break. Draco's wedding was at the start of his break and he and Lucius planned on going away for it, some for pleasure but also for business as well as Lucius had limited his travel when Harry returned to the air. He had sworn it did not matter; he had done little to no travel when Draco was little, but he found travel could be exciting as well as good for work, and even before Harry, combined the two. This time they would be going to the US and Canada, and Harry would get to see a lot of it. His winter holidays started two days before Christmas, and since Draco and Blaise were to be married on Boxing Day, Harry would be home for Christmas with his dad and Severus.

Harry had been surprised when he had been asked to attend the bachelor party for Draco, on Christmas Eve, and he had accepted the offer to go. He was to be having Christmas Eve dinner at the Burrow, having accepted the invitation. It was the first time he had gone to the house, but thy had come to his game as promised and he had seen them on neutral ground a few times, and since he wanted to see the twins, he agreed to go. Alicia and Fred had recently revealed they were expecting, and Charlie and his wife had welcomed their son Egan, making the Weasley grandkid count six grandsons and one granddaughter. Ginny had signed with the Harpies as a reserve seeker, when she graduated, one of Harry's competitions, though she had not taken the air yet.

He met Draco and his friends at the bar after diner, and though he had not seen most of them since school, Harry had not had trouble setting in well enough. The snakes were pretty cool when given a chance, only two their age had turned to the dark side. They thought it was a bit odd that Harry had been invited to come, but they handed him a beer and were happy to welcome him. Blaise and Draco were having a joint party for they had the same friends.

Harry was surprised when he spotted Pansy was among them. "I would not have thought that a girl would have wanted to come. I hear we are going to a strip club."

Pansy laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Taking the boys to a gay strip club anyways. I probably will have more fun then most of the guys who are here."

They had hit a normal bar for drinks ad laughs so those who were straight, well the ones who were not up for a show, could be there and then head home. There were several straight friends who did not mind the show, and were coming as well. Harry had never realized there was such a gay club scene in London in both the muggle and wizard worlds and they had decided to head for the gay bars in muggle London, for they would not draw as much attention there as they would have else where, for there were a number of them in the party who could be recognized too well in their world. Oddly enough Harry was no longer one of them.

As they headed into the gay bar Goyle looked at Harry. "So I hear you are working for Malfoy Sr. now. How is he in the sack?"

Harry looked extremely uncomfortable as he heard that and tried not to blush. "I don't know Goyle; we don't tend to discuss each other's sex lives."

Though Draco shot his friends a look, Harry could tell the subject did not seem to be dropped, and he wondered how the hell they had known. He was sure if Draco had known that he was in some kind of sexual relationship with his father, he would have hexed Harry. Even if he had matured enough that he could deal with his dad dating one of his friends, or fucking him in better words, he thought Draco would have at least said something by now to him, and would not have invited him tonight.

Pansy shared a look with her former boyfriend and the friends. Draco was trying to ignore the comment, he knew what his dad was like in the past, but he could not see Harry having become that. Pansy did not want to ruin Draco's night for she cared about Draco deeply, one of her best friends for some years now.

Pansy surprised Harry by leading him onto the floor. "Lucius had personal assistants when Draco was growing up. And we knew they were not his secretaries."

Harry went an even deeper shade of red as she said that. "Does Draco know? I mean he seems a bit too calm about it."

Laughing Pansy assured him Draco likely had an idea, but he was trying to pretend he didn't. He had told his dad years ago he understood, his dad had been forced into a loveless arranged marriage for over a decade before the war ended, and had wanted to have some fun. The only thing that Draco had asked of his dad was that he would never take any of Draco's friends, and that he would never make Draco watch. Draco had found comfort in never having to have actual confirmation of the truth.

Pansy shrugged. "You're hot enough I guess, I never saw his others. I guess Lucius can not be too bad a lay. I heard you were out quidditch, but your trust fund?"

Harry sighed. "Ran out and I don't come into my inheritance till I turn twenty one."

He refused to make any other comment and she was nice enough to not push for any details. If it had been spoken about when he was gone, he was relieved at the table to find the subject was not brought up again, though he did get another look from Draco. Lucius had assured him his son would never know, and he wondered if Lucius was aware his son had likely known. If what Pansy had told him was the truth, there was a chance Lucius knew Draco would have always known. Severus had of course guessed because of his brother's former activities, but Harry had tended to think that Lucius would have been able to hide such things from his son.

That night Lucius drew him into his arms for a long hungry kiss and started pushing him down against the bed. "How did you mind the bachelor party?"

Harry turned his head so he could talk and Lucius could attack his neck. "How come you never told me your son would guess I was sharing your bed?"

Lucius looked at him worried that Harry was mad at him, but he heard no accusation in his voice, almost a slight humour. Lucius admitted he had never really thought about it, he had not had a 'personal assistant' since Narcissa had died. His son knew e was free to have a proper relationship and he thought Draco would never guess. As he sunk into Harry, Lucius was a bit relieved his son had not hexed Harry over this, for he and Draco had become so close, he did not want to ruin his relationship with his son after all of this time, especially with grandkids on the horizon. But he had no intention of letting Harry out of his life either.


	17. happy news

In April Blaise and Draco were at the manor for Easter, and Harry and Lucius were having to watch what they did, for a week. Though they both knew Draco knew about them, or at least suspected what was going on between them, they respected him too much. They were reminded of the promise Lucius made his son, for Draco never to have to see the relationship his dad had with his younger lovers, and Harry respected that promise as much. He could not even imagine if he had been in Draco's place, if his dad had lovers his age, though he had only had Remus in his life in his later teen years. He had trouble when Remus started dating Severus, and the two were the same age and there was no money involved, Harry knowing that many people would consider him not much different then a prostitute. He thought about that some times but was reminded of the apothecary, and as much as he had fought it, saying it was a job at first, he could not deny he enjoyed it a lot now. He would have been sharing a bed with someone for bills, he would much rather Lucius, then the filthy apothecary, or some kind of brothel.

He had a game at the start of the holiday but the rest of the week off though he had been given some time off. The weekend at the start he had gone to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, to spend some time with his dad as well as Fred. Molly and Arthur had been happy to learn grandchild number eight would be their second granddaughter, Fred the second brother to have a daughter first, the baby due just after Harry's twentieth birthday. Ginny had added to the good news with the announcement of her engagement to a sports healer named John, though Ginny was focussed on her career and it would likely be a few years before she even considered kids.

When he arrived back at the manor he found out it was a week of news, for it turned out there was a dinner waiting when he got back. It was the first time he met Maria, she having rarely been at school for she had been living in France with her sixth husband when Blaise graduated. He could tell he had once bee a beautiful woman and he could see why she had likely managed six husbands, but it seemed she was to enjoy retirement as a black widow.

Maria looked at the boys. "Not that I am not happy to have come, but it has been a while since you two asked me to dinner. And with Lucius here as well."

Lucius handed her a glass of wine. "Perhaps the boys have decided to set us up or something."

The woman laughed, she had known Lucius long enough, they had been in school together, and knew he was definitely gay. She had seen Harry, and she had her own suspicions about what exactly his place in the household had become. Lucius had been very good friends with husband number three, Blaise's dad, as well as number one, and their boys had been friends since the crib, and now married. Even if Lucius was not gay, he did not have a death wish, as the role as her husband seemed to be as cursed as the DADA teacher job once was, her last husband and Blaise's dad tied for longest living at three years.

Blaise shared a smile with his husband and then said. "We actually had an announcement to make. I'm pregnant."

Lucius was shocked when he was handed an ultrasound picture. "You're already two months along?"

Hugging his dad, Draco admitted that they had known for some time but Blaise had suffered some cramping and spotting early on, and they had decided to wait to tell until they were out of the danger zone. The ultrasound could have been done at two months but theirs had been done at three. They had conceived in mid January, a few weeks after their wedding, and the baby was due in October, just before Halloween. Lucius was over the moon to realize he would have a grandchild before Christmas, for he had always wanted to have them.

Maria held her son. "My first grandchild, I am so happy. Boy or girl?"

Draco shared a smile with his dad. "We are carrying on the Malfoy tradition of the first child being a son. Though we would like maybe a daughter down the line."

Looking at the couple with their parents, Harry thought about babies, always having wanted to be a dad himself. He knew the contract was for two years, and he would only be twenty one, but he was not sure. He would hate to keep a secret from his husband, and he wondered if he could ever tell a man he loved, he had been a whore to first an apothecary and now to Lucius. He did not see his job as that, well not for Lucius, but he knew most men would have. But he shook away the thought, he would have his freedom, and he would find happiness some how. He would find a man who accepted his past, and he would have a husband and kids one day. Like Ginny he did not have to rush into marriage and kids young like the others had, he could focus on career and life for now.

Draco was surprisingly the one who seemed to notice Harry's mind was else where. He had of course been think about the talk since the bachelor party, but he had a feeling it was more then it was before. His dad had lovers before, but he had a feeling it went much deeper for his dad, and he wondered if it did for Harry as well.

Draco cam to his side and smiled when Harry offered his congratulations. "Thank you. You know my dad has always wanted to have more kids, to marry for love."

Harry blushed when he realized what Draco was insinuating. "Are you really suggesting that I should consider that? I would have thought you'd cringe at the idea."

Shrugging Draco admitted though the idea of Lucius and Harry together was a lot to take in, he could see his dad seemed to be happy. He could think of worse fathers for his half siblings then Harry, though the thought of his stepfather being six weeks younger then him, would have been an adjustment. Harry quickly covered his tracks, knowing he had just admitted to Draco there was more, by saying his job was for two years, and there was nothing between him and Lucius. Draco shook his head with a small smirk when he saw Harry disappear off to talk to Blaise and offer his congratulations to him in person.

Draco turned to his dad. "You know I would not be opposed to my son having two grandfathers when he comes into the world. And I am not talking Sev."


	18. true feelings

Lucius had love on his mind, ever since his son had told him that he was going to be a grandfather, and had given him his blessing. He had pretended he was not with Harry, to honour an old promise he made to his son, but Draco had of course known. Draco was old enough to understand what his dad had done for years, to further understand what he needed now, to acknowledge that he was falling in love with Harry and wanted a future with him. Draco admitted he had never thought he would give such a blessing before, but he knew his dad deserved to be happy, and as off as it might seem to him, it seemed Harry could give that to his dad. He had gone further, he had told his dad to fight for Harry, had told him to get off his ass and admit how he had felt. He knew his dad was worried that Harry had only saw him for the contract, but he thought Harry seemed to definitely care about him for more then that. Harry was not simply his companion and help in the morning, he changed travel schedules to be with Harry and chose trips Harry would like, and he rushed home to be with Harry at night, and could not get him off his mind. And he hoped some where deep down that Harry felt the same way about him as well.

He knew from Harry that his brother had guessed about them, and in May when Harry was at a practice, he went to Hogwarts to see his brother. He knew Severus considered Harry a son, he had adopted Harry as his legal heir some time before, and because of Remus he was family. He was worried how his brother might react, but shook away the thought, reminded if Severus was going to have hexed him, he would have when he realized Harry had become Lucius' lover. Severus was shocked by why his brother had come, and though he had made a comment about sicking his husband on Lucius, he broke down laughing. He thought Lucius could make his stepson happy, and even Remus would support it as long as his son was happy.

Lucius made arrangements, wanting to make it special, knowing usually you planned a proposal, and not telling someone you loved them, but he was a romantic. He had among other things ad the papers from the bank sent for him. He planned on doing something over the top, when he proposed, like in a hot air balloon in Africa, for he knew Harry would want a traditional wedding, but tonight he still wanted to be special.

Harry had come home from practice and he had found roses scattered, which seemed odd especially as they did not lead up to the bed. He knew Lucius could have a romantic side to him but this was new. He followed the trail of roses, collecting them with his wand as he went, until he came into the back gardens.

He was amazed when he looked around. "This looks like where we had dinner in China, the tower on the Great Wall."

Lucius pulled him in for a long warm kiss. "I thought it was special. We did not get to celebrate our anniversary in March. I thought it was long over due."

Though the first few weeks had been scary, and Harry could still remember how he had freaked when Lucius had tried to have sex the first time, he had settled into it. The trip to China had been the first good memory, by the end of the trip they had sex for the first time, and Harry had started to feel at ease with him. Lucius had used spells to recreate the tower and even the meal for them, for he remembered it s being one of the first romantic times they had together, it was their first trip. He had hoped perhaps if he recreated it, he could set the mood for the talk he wanted to have.

Harry was touched by the effort and he wondered what was going on, for as romantic as Lucius could be, something about this still seemed a bit out of place. He knew the man had something up his sleeve but he allowed himself to enjoy the dinner.

Lucius surprised him before dessert with the contract he signed and Harry watched as he lit it on fire. "There."

Harry stared at him in confusion and shock. "I agreed to work for you for two years. You don't want me any more? I have not paid off by debt and...."

Pulling him up and into his arms, Lucius cut him off with a long warm kiss, not waning the moment to be ruined with talk of debt. Harry had no idea, but he had not allowed Harry to pay him back for the medical, it had all been going into the vault Harry had access to when the contract was up. Harry had never really had anyone to take care of him financially, and Lucius had wanted to be the first.

He pulled back. "Your vault with your pay is yours. I know Sev gave you Spinner's End and you're free to go. But I want you to know, I want you to stay."

Harry was shocked by his words. "You want me to stay?"

Again Lucius kissed him, not this time to cut off the words or protests about money, this time to show Harry what he meant. It was long and tender, not the dominating powerful kisses hey had shared when Harry came to first work for him, like the kiss they had shared when they had this meal for real in China. He was still just as madly attracted to Harry, and would have taken him right there on the table, but there was so much more to Harry for him, then a body to warm his bed.

Lucius ran a hand down his face. "I am not the apothecary, you are not a body. I love you Harry. I want a future with you. I want one day to marry. I am in love."

Harry stared at him stunned. "You love me? But if you love me, why are you sending me away? I thought you'd want to keep me close."

Holding harry close he assured Harry he wanted him to stay, but he wanted him by choice, not because of some contract. If Harry did not live him, he was free to leave and no come back. He thought perhaps if Harry did not love him yet but saw there was a chance he might, Harry might move out, and move back in when they did love, dating each other as people did normally, how they should have started.

Harry returned the kiss tenderly. "I think I am falling in love too. I can' sat the words just yet, but I'm getting there. And I want to stay."


	19. L word

Things had changed in the months since the garden, the world knowing or a least those who had known about the work, Harry was no longer an assistant. His dad had not been as surprised as Harry thought he would be, admitting he had his suspicions there was a romance between the two. Harry had been convinced by Lucius to be fully honest with his dad, and he had admitted to the abuse which had driven him into Lucius' arms, and the extent of the work. He had been worried his dad would hex Lucius, and never want to see him again, again reminded he had been worried his dad would be embarrassed to call him son. Though Remus did say it was the reason he wished Harry would have taken money, he was only disappointed his so had not trusted him more, and that he had not seen the pain his son was in. He was grateful for what Lucius had done, though put off by the contract, and was not surprised when he was told that the contract was torn up. Remus had shocked his son though when he had sworn he would stand by him so far as he would walk his son down the aisle if the two came to their senses and got married. Harry had not told him his husband had known, but Remus had a feeling Severus had suspected, for Severs had always known his brother well enough.

Harry officially moved back into his actual bedroom there, which had been a term of Lucius, though Harry would have remained put. Lucius told Harry he wanted the two of them to do this right, and if they were going back to the start with dating, Harry would be having his own bed for now. Little had changed really, they had their meals together when Harry did not have a game to attend or practice, but they had started to go on real dates as well. The twins were happy for him, they thought he needed to settle down, and even Oliver thought it was kind of cool he was dating a rich hot older guy as well. The other Weasleys were a bit tentative about it, having never been on great terms with the Malfoys, but they had not played much of a role in his life besides, so Harry did not let it bother him.

In August Harry had been thrilled to welcome the newest member of his family, with the birth of Fred and Alicia's daughter, little baby Briana Harriet Weasley. Harry had laughed at the middle name, but was honoured his goddaughter and niece carried his name. Ginny and her fiancé had a small wedding a few weeks later which he was surprised to be invited to, well not his invitation, but the fact that Lucius had been invited to come as well. He was touched when Lucius was willing to face the red headed clan and come with him, reminding Harry he wanted marriage one day with Harry, and some of these people Harry considered his family.

The wedding was beautiful and Harry was happy to be there until he ran into a wedding crasher. "I didn't think you were invited."

Bill had come over for he had seen his younger brother arrive as well. "He wasn't. I believe our sister made that quite clear."

They had tried to reach out to Ron who they learned was living in the muggle sector, unable to find work or money in their world, but even there barely made ends meet. But he had shown up at the engagement party drunk out of his mind, insulted Ginny, almost punched her fiancé, and had been told he was not welcome here.

Arthur had come their way. "You will not ruin your sister's wedding Ron, you will leave before she sees you are here."

Ron sneered at Harry. "I should have known she would have you here, always preferred you to me. But your Death Eater scum of boyfriend?"

Shaking his head, Harry did not want to get pulled into another fight with him, this was Ginny's wedding and he had no intention of ruining his sister's big day. She deserved all the happiness in the world, and if he had known there was a chance that Ron would be there, he would have refused to bring Lucius with him. He had been assured though that Ron was not invited, and that Lucius was welcome to come with him. The other Weasleys may not have been ready to welcome him with open arms, other then the twins, but they were willing to allow him to be there, and be civil, if it meant they could connect with Harry again.

Ron was shocked when Hermione appeared, not realizing she had come home for the wedding. "Grow up Ronald, only you seem to still be in school."

Harry kissed her on the cheek, having seen her at the ceremony but not having spoken to her yet. "You look beautiful Mione."

Though Hermione had originally not planned on staying in the US permanently, like Draco she had planned to come back one day, plans had changed. She was done law school, two years in their world, but in July when she should ha e moved home, she had told her parents she was staying. She had fallen in love with a fellow law student and they had eloped, spending their honeymoon here in England to tell her parents. Her husband Matt had returned to the US after a few weeks for he had a job to start but Hermione would be teaching at the magic law school and her new job did not start till the fall, so she had returned for the wedding. Her and her husband planned on waiting about a year though before they considered kids, maybe a bit longer, like Ginny and her husband.

Hermione looked at Lucius. "I am big enough to put old things aside, besides I knew you were a spy. As long as you make my friend happy, you have my support."

Lucius smiled. "Thank you Hermione, I know even in the US your friendship means a lot to Harry. I promise I want nothing but to make him happy."

Ron was grinding his teeth, not able to believe this, he thought at least Hermione would see it his way. The Malfoys had always called her a mudblood and treated her like a second class citizen. He cold see Neville or Harry's old quidditch buddies standing by him as they had, but he had thought his former girlfriend had better standards then this, though they were questionable since she had dumped him.

Ron grabbed Harry by the arm. "You know he will dump you when you're no longer a hot young lay for him. He will move on to the next little whore to fuck."

Harry pulled his arm away from him. "We're in love Ron, I love him and we will spend our lives together. Maybe if you sobered up, you'd experience it one day."

The words shocked his former friend, and he could see the surprise in Lucius for he had never said the words to him either. It had been three months since they began dating but Harry had not said the words, for he waned to make sure he meant them. They stayed, Ron removed from the wedding, until the couple left off on their honeymoon, but when they got back to the manor Lucius pulled Harry into his arms for a long warm kiss, asking him if he had meant the words.

Harry smiled and kissed him back. "I would not have said the words simply to get to him. I love you Luc, I am madly in love with you. I want a future with you."

Lucius did not nee any encouragement when Harry added he wanted to make love. "Now you said it, you know I won't rest till you're my husband."

As he found himself lowered down onto the bed, he had no doubt at all that the man meant it, and part of him was over the moon. He was still not sure he was ready for such a commitment, and if Lucius had asked him that night he would have said no, but Lucius would wait. He would wait till he knew Harry was ready for him to. But when he did he swore it would be the most romantic and special night, something Harry would never forget.


	20. two gifts

Harry should have known that something was up when Lucius had decided to whisk him away, but some how he had not; he had been taken totally by surprise. He had told himself that Lucius traveled for business, and when he had been under contract they had travelled a lot. Harry had not been able to do much since he had returned to quidditch, but Harry had a long weekend due to the placement of his games, and Lucius had asked him to come along. Harry had been told very little, Lucius saying that he had some business to see to in Italy, and asked Harry if he would like to come. He had not been to Italy since he had gone to visit Draco when he learned his son was engaged, and Harry had been in the hospital at the time, though because of Draco he would not have come anyways. Lucius did not tell him what kind of business it was, but he had heard Lucius and Draco talking about Italy more then enough, and had been happy to go.

Lucius had not told his son either, but Draco and his husband had their suspicions, but held their tongues. They had Lucius' word he would be back before their son was due, and they reminded him that Draco had said he would not mind his son having two grandpas when he was born, well three as he included Severus. Lucius had thought of some where more exotic and special, but decided to wait for that for a honeymoon, for Italy was far enough to go for only a weekend, even by portkey. He knew his son had hinted he was eloping, but though he though of a small ceremony, he knew Harry would want his family near him, and Lucius would not marry without the boys and Severus there for him either, besides Harry deserved something far more special then eloping.

Harry was amazed when on the second day he was taken off to Venice, having done some sight seeing when they were in Rome, for the first day and a half. Lucius had thought of many ways to make the moment special, and had decided the canals of Venice would be the perfect place to propose. They would be staying the night t Blaise's family home on the mainland, but he took Harry off into the city first.

Harry was all eyes when he was helped into a gondola. "I have heard so much of this place, but the stories sure don't do it any justice at all."

Lucius kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I had hoped I would get that reaction from you. I have always loved this country, and Venice is one of the best parts."

They may not have started this relationship the customary way, but Harry and Lucius had made a fresh start when Lucius had burned the contract, and became a proper couple. He loved Lucius, he should have said the word sooner then he had, but he was in love with the man, and he wondered as they headed through the canals on a sight seeing tour before dinner, if there was an ulterior motive for the trip. He knew Draco had thought there might be, and his dad had been acting pretty odd, but he would not get his hopes up. He was not sure Lucius would know if he was ready yet, and Lucius said he would not propose till he knew he would get a yes.

Lucius watched Harry as he looked at the incredible city, and he could see Harry's mind was else where for a bit, but he did not mind. He had asked Remus for his blessing, and he had no intention of leaving Italy, until the ring he had in his pocket now, was on Harry's hand.

They eventually came to a restaurant where they had an amazing dinner out along the water before Lucius pulled him up for a dance. Harry sighed. "This is perfect."

Lucius drew back from him a bit. "I think I have a way to make it more perfect, or at least I hope you will agree."

Harry had been hoping, and wondering, but he was still stunned when Lucius dropped down to one knee, and pulled out a small velvet box in his hand. There was a beautiful platinum band with a large ruby, and small emeralds running along either side of it.

Lucius kissed his hand. "I was looking for a fun little companion when I took out the ad, and instead found true love, my soul mate, my heart. Marry me."

Harry nodded. "Yes."

For the first time in his life Lucius had proposed to someone he loved, to a person he wanted to be with, and as he slid the ring on, he had never felt so happy. He stood and took Harry into his arms and spun him around for a long warm kiss. He promised Harry a perfect wedding, with those they loved, and a honeymoon which would sweep him off his feet. Though Harry had no doubt that Lucius would give him all that and more, he assured his fiancé, the word sounding amazing to him, all he wanted was to be married to Lucius, and start a future and life with him.

They headed to the manor where they would be spending the night and had champagne and chocolate dipped strawberries on a balcony as they watched the sun setting over the hills, and Harry could not deny he had never felt so happy in his life. Both he and Lucius were picturing a wedding, but also hopefully kids soon enough.

Lucius toasted his fiancé before he took him to bed. "To the man I love, and hopefully many years of marriage, and maybe a few blessings along the way."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Less then three days after they came back from Italy, luckily on a day Harry only had practice, Draco and Blaise welcomed their son into the world. Harry had told his dad, and Oliver as well as the twins that he was engaged, but they decided to wait on Draco, as a gift for the baby. Draco would not have his wish, that Harry would be a member of the family when the baby had come, but they were pretty damned close. The couple decided to marry on New Years Eve. It would mean Harry would still have two weeks left of his winter break from quidditch, for the honeymoon, and they would be home for Draco's anniversary and Christmas with the baby.

The two of them and Maria were ushered into the room finally, and Draco happily was cradling his newborn son in his arms, Blaise having finished nursing. There was no missing the look of pure heaven in both men, and the grandparents were no better.

Maria was in tears as she took her grandson. "Blaise he looks just like you when you were born, except for Draco's coloring of course."

Lucius looked down at the baby. "He does have Draco's dimples too, but with that fair skin, platinum locks and eyes, he is definitely a Malfoy."

Harry found himself when he looked at the baby, wondering if his future children would have the same looks, but hoped maybe they would have his eyes instead. He was honoured when Draco and Blaise asked him to be godfather to their son, an honour he shared with Pansy who could not be there that day.

Draco smiled when Harry accepted. "Well since my dad did not get off his ass and make you an official member of the family."

Lucius showed off Harry's hand. "He will be a Grandpa before the New Year starts, you just needed to be more patient."

Both Draco and Blaise were happy for the couple, seeing Harry made Lucius so happy, and having grown close to Harry since they moved back. They assured Harry the fact he would be a grandfather down the road did not change their decision to ask him to be godfather though. Harry was the one who finally asked what the name of the newest member of the family was, as the attention should be on the baby.

Draco did the honours. "We have finally decided to name this little one Edward Francisco Malfoy."

Author note: Edward Francisco Malfoy: Edward (English) means welthy guardian, seemed suiting for a son of two business men. Also sounds kind of distinguished, name you'd expect a Malfoy to give. Francisco (Spanish/Italian) means free and is the name of a moon of Uranus for Draco's Black roots but the variation Francis was a common name for Italian royalty and is a link to Blaise's Italian heritage Baby has two dads so they had chosen a name which honoured both families instead.


	21. erasing concerns

It was Draco and Blaise' turn to attend a bachelor party for him, Blaise convinced to leave Eddie with his grandmother for the night, and come out with them. Barely two months old, Eddie was definitely the little heart stealer of the Malfoy clan, and even Harry was enamoured with his godson and soon to be step grandson. Draco had dropped hints more then once that he would like a sister or brother soon, and Harry and Lucius had been speaking about it, considering trying right away. Harry could play with a stasis field through his first and part of his second trimester, and the team would be willing to give him a year paternity leave after that. Oliver had even jumped on the baby band wagon, convincing Harry he needed to have a baby, odd for Oliver was commitment phobic though luckily so was Katie. Oliver would hate to lose their seeker for a year, but he thought Harry would make an amazing daddy, and he was sure to breed the next generation of Gryffindor quidditch stars, though Lucius emphasized all Malfoys were Slytherins, it was a family tradition.

Harry had no idea what was planned for their wedding or their honeymoon for that matter, Lucius just promising he would have his loved ones there, and it would be his dream wedding. They had agreed on two witnesses, and since Severus had been touched to be asked to walk Harry down the aisle with Remus, Blaise and Draco were standing for Lucius, with Eddie as ring bearer, Draco his dad's official witness, which Lucius would have wanted even if Severus was free. Harry had chosen one friend and one brother, and Oliver and George were doing the honours for him, and George would be his official witness.

Lucius and his group had Hogsmeade, so the boys could take Harry for a wild night in London, thinking the younger men could make better use of the city. Lucius had sent his son with Harry though, saying he needed to have someone to keep Harry honest, since both Harry's dads were coming with him. Harry had invited the Weasleys to come to the wedding and the boys to the bachelor party, as well as Oliver and Katie, Neville and Luna.

They were drinking in the bar when Harry spotted someone he had not been expecting. "Mione, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Boston."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "Your husband to be sent me a private portkey to come. I will try and not be hurt that you did not choose me as a witness."

He had sent her an owl and told her about the wedding, but Hermione had told him she was not sure she could get away, and had sent him a gift. She admitted Lucius had set it up, he wanted Hermione to be a surprise, and Hermione told him her husband had come as well for Harry had wanted to meet him. Hermione being there for his wedding meant the world to him and he was amazed with his fiancé, the man never stopped being able to surprise him.

Draco laughed when he heard that. "You haven't seen anything yet. Wait till you see what dad planned for you tomorrow. You will never guess in a life time."

Harry shook his head. "I don't doubt that for a moment. I thought we were getting married though at the stroke of midnight, to make it special."

Though that was true, having a reception first, so they could share their first kiss as husbands at the stroke of midnight an take off on their honeymoon right after, Lucius had every intention of keeping the promise he had made to Harry when they had been in Italy, of making the wedding and honeymoon to follow, everything he dreamed of. Lucius had a huge formal society wedding the first time, and this time he had wanted something special and romantic, for both Harry and himself, never to forget it.

His good mood went down hill though when he noticed the only red head who had not been invited to join them, come into the room. He had heard Ron had been avoiding their world, finding life was bearable on muggle money if you worked and lived in the muggle world. Harry still laughed at the thought of Ron living there.

Fred reached out to stop his little brother. "You're not welcome here Ron. Besides I thought you claimed you had got sober finally."

Ron smirked at his brother. "I got some new work up the street, back in or world, and had to come congratulate Harry on his wedding and give him a gift."

The words were of course filled with contempt, his hatred for his former friend escalated by this marriage, Harry actually marrying a former Death Eater. Ron's gift though that landed on the table shocked Harry to the core, for only he knew the true meaning of the gift. To the others it looked simply to be a pouch of odd ingredients which stunk like there was no tomorrow, but Harry knew what shop they had come from. There was no way, he told himself, that Ron knew about the apothecary, but some how he was filled with such sickening doubts.

Hermione handed him a beer as his brothers saw Ron out. "Don't let the prat get to you, tomorrow is going to be the best day of your life."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Harry spent with his dad and Severus as well as his two witnesses, getting ready at Spinner's End, his fiancé using the manor. Lucius had been told about the package from Ron, and though Draco did not know the meaning, Lucius had. Lucius had not intended to spend his wedding day before the ceremony doing anything but preparing to marry the man he loved, but he knew he needed to deal with this, once and for all. He would not allow anything to ruin Harry's happiness, and he had warned the old apothecary what would happen if he ever spoke of his again.

He was surprised when he got to the shop, under disguise at first and noticed Ron there, and realized what his new job had been. Some how it seemed fitting to Lucius that Ron would have become the man's little whore, and wondered why he would risk the world knowing, by taunting Harry. Ron was old enough that the spell Lucius had used on he man's cock, would not have worked, unless it was rape.

He waited, knowing what was happening when the two were in the backroom, and could hear it but when it quieted he went in. "What do we have here?"

Ron was straightening up from the bed and pulling his boxers on. "Does your little fiancé know you are here? I wouldn't think he would be keen on sharing."

Lucius looked at the bed, and remembered the table he had passed, and his fiancé flashed through his head. Harry had told him what happened the day he signed the contract, and Lucius had seen the table before, but now that Harry was to be his husband, his anger was even greater. It sickened him that his beautiful fiancé had lost his first time to rape here in this apartment, by this filthy pig of a man.

Lucius smirked at him. "You will leave my husband alone and if you ever come near him again, I promise you will wish for prison."

Ron moved towards him. "I don't think so; I think I should tell the world, the former boy wonder was a fuck toy for an apothecary. Should make me big bucks."

Considering what he had jus walked in on, he thought the boy was being a fool, and surely he would not want the world to know how he had found out. Usually he would not stoop to it, but Lucius cast an obliviated spell on both Ron and the apothecary. He luckily had enough occulemency skills like Severus, he could isolate the memories he waned to erase, any to do with Harry ever living here or what he had done. He added an extra spell though; opposite of what he did to the apothecary, before, making him nice and potent, but only workable for Ron, wondering how long it might take.

Lucius sneered at Ron as he took off. "If you come within ten feet of our wedding, I will have you arrested for harassment and trespassing."


	22. incredible wedding

That afternoon Harry stood in his stepfather's private home, as the man and his dad, as well as Oliver and both twins, helped him to get ready. George and Harry had been closer since the war, likely because he had been living in London down the road from George, all of this time. Before Lucius he had not been able to go to school to see his dad often, or Fred who was in Hogsmeade with his wife and now Bree, except when Fred was in town to see them. Fred would be in the audience, with the rest of the Weasley family except the obvious one, for the entire family had been happy to accept the offer from him. The twins had both wanted to be there with him, and he had not been about to turn that down, for with Remus there had been times when they, and Oliver, were the only ones he could rely on. Harry, as he was dressed in beautiful dark green robes which brought out his eyes, with his pocket watch and beautiful new cufflinks which had been a gift from his dad and Sev, he could not believe how happy he was. He laughed that he was hiding away preparing like a bride, when the ceremony was not till the end of the wedding, but since the whole wedding was to be a surprise for him, Lucius had insisted on this.

When he was ready he was forced to do side by side apparition for the first time since he was seventeen years old, for they wanted to see the shock in his face when he saw what was waiting for him. He could tell they were not at the manor, and his dad explained they were in the Globe theatre in London, one thing Harry had quickly learned from Lucius, something he shared with Remus, was a love of the bard, and Harry had actually been to a play with him once. They were in a beautiful room known as the balcony room, with balconies looking out over the theatre, but banks of windows with incredible views of the river, the city and sites like St. Paul's. The room had needed little decor but Lucius had used burgundies, dark golds, deep greens and silver, and old chin which looked like it could come from that century. The center pieces were beautiful, lilies of every color.

Lucius was beaming when he approached Harry, knowing without a doubt from the look on his fiancé's face, that he had chosen right. Though he had chosen a historical location and a passion of his, the view and the entertainment he had planned for tonight would bring some young blood for the even. He and Narcissa had been married in a grand social wedding at the manor, and he had wanted to get as different as he could. There were only fifty guests, and only people close to the couple.

Lucius kissed Harry tenderly on the lips. "I hope you approve. I thought later we could take our vows down on the stage and have a perfect view for the fireworks."

Harry looked at the twins and he had no doubt it would not be the muggle ones in London, not alone at least, they would see. "This is perfect Luc."

Lucius brought Harry to the makeshift head table where dinner was ready to be served, not a stuffy six course dinner as he would have once expected to have had. He had decided to fit the theme, a mix of old and new, to reflect the two grooms. There had actually some where near by been pigs roasted, and it was brought out on a spit, to Harry's delight, something he did not realize they did any where but Hawaii still, but Lucius always had surprises. There were also Cornish pastries common in the time of the theatre but filled with the finest fillet, Harry's favourite, and not marrow Harry laughed when he found instead of potatoes, one of the common vegetables, there were actual custom made gourmet French fries, a muggle treat he was surprised to learn Lucius liked. Lucius laughed when Harry asked about the sculptures made out of vegetables of all forms, which they ate from, explaining they would have once been jellies, but since not many were fans of jellies, and the dinner needed some greens, he had compromised. Harry smiled when he saw there were lions and snakes mainly, though he saw a few other forms.

Dinner was definitely a spirited event with laughter and talking, and Harry and Lucius had many toasts made to them, no formality though. Though there was some wine of course, there was also good old beer to fit with the theme of the day. Harry eyed the wedding cake when they went to ct it, remembering stories of crow pies, but Molly had assured him she had actually donated some cheesecakes which were the base of it, which touched Harry.

Lucius looked at the guests. "Other then out wedding party, we encourage everyone to go and find seats in the theatre. The entertainment is about to start."

Harry was amazed when his husband led him into one of the private boxes, with his dads and their witnesses. "I can only guess what you have planned for this."

Though he had considered going with a play, he knew a play would not be exciting for the wedding. Instead he had an archery contest, though the targets were magic, and moved, and ducked and even flew, and the arrows were on fire and all colors. There was an old fashioned Tudor jester who performed all types of incredible tricks, and the best laugh came from the magician, not a wizard, but the muggle idea of a magician, who was a wizard but performed hilarious muggle magic tricks.

Lucius reached over as the last act was finishing. "Finish your roasted peanuts my love for the time draws near for you to become my husband."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius stood with his two witnesses and Harry's on the stage, no decorations for the theatre was it, as Harry was walked to him by his dads. He knew it was odd to have the dinner first, though hey would have the dance after, but sharing heir first kiss at midnight had been important to them. Harry smiled at those who had come to be there for him and Lucius, including Eddie of course who was with his grandmother, and the Weasleys.

When the minister asked who gave him away Remus did the honours. "His stepfather and I do."

He turned to Lucius. "Do you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord Malfoy, take Harry as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, till divided by death?"

Lucius was the closest to tears anyone had seen him. "I do."

"And do you Harry James Potter, Lord Potter-Black take Lucius as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, till divided by death?"

Harry was no better. "I do."

Draco handed him a ring. "Take this ring and claim my dad as your husband."

Harry slid the ring on Lucius. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

George handed a ring to Lucius. "Take this ring and claim my brother as your husband."

Lucius slid the ring on. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

The minister finished. "By the powers hat be I pronounce you husbands. Lucius kiss your groom."

As Lucius pulled Harry in for a long passionate kiss, the clock had struck midnight and the sky erupted first with muggle, and then the much more breath taking Weasley fireworks, and he could see there were some personal ones like the Slytherin and Gryffindor symbols. Harry and Lucius signed he forms, Harry now a Malfoy and the music started for them to share their first dance, a live ban having appeared which Harry had not seen before. They stayed for few daces with their guests but they were soon to take off on their honeymoon and said heir goodbyes to their guests.

Lucius could not wait to see Harry's face when he saw where they were going, after his reaction to the wedding, and he was definitely not disappointed. They had done some travel in Asia, Europe and the US for his work, so he decided to venture further. They were standing at a beautiful wizarding resort in the heart of Africa.

Lucius kissed Harry tenderly. "I though a bit of exotic romance to inspire us as we work for our first baby."


	23. welcome discovery

Harry had been back to quidditch for three moths since his wedding, the team top in the standings for a second year in a row, and Harry up for an award as best seeker. The National team had asked him to play that summer for them, but since he and his husband were trying for a baby, he had sad no. He was playing with a stasis on his belly for the past three months, just in case he was pregnant, and until he stared to put on a baby bump, he would be able to continue. He would likely be out of the air for the remainder of the season after the baby was born, when he got pregnant, though he had not had any luck so far. Lucius reminded him it could take time, and since neither of them minded at all what they had to do to get there, Harry was not too disappointed. He knew he would have a baby sooner or later, he and Lucius thinking they would have two, and were hoping for one of each; well Harry wanted his own son, and Lucius had always wanted at least one daughter. Harry and Draco often smiled at the thought of Lucius with a daughter, Draco tended to think any little sister he got would be absolutely spoiled rotten, even worse hen he was.

Harry though was shocked when on one of his free days from a game he had been with his husband in London, gone to see Eddie and his daddies, and he had collapsed. Lucius had panicked, even though Harry had tried to brush it off as he had simply not eaten anything in a few hors, and insisted on taking him to the hospital. That may have been true enough when Harry had been a student, but he had been sure when he started professional quidditch, to have a better diet. He knew with all of his game time, as well as his practices, that he needed all the energy he could get. Draco and Blaise agreed with Lucius, and even came through with them to the hospital.

Harry was sill protesting when he was on an exam table, and Lucius' private healer came in to check on him, but his complaints fell on deaf ears. He knew when Blaise disappeared; he had gone off for a floo to call Remus, for he had heard Blaise ask the healer about one before the man entered.

Harry looked at Draco. "Can you go and stop your husband before he worries my dad please? I do not want him coming here for a fainting spell."

Draco shook his head. "Just lay back and allow the healer to look at you. Your dad was coming to London with my godfather this weekend anyways."

Though that was true, it did not make Harry any happier, but his husband threatened to stick him to the table with a spell if he did not sit quietly. The healer who had finally come in, usually working on a different floor, laughed when he had heard that. He had been Lucius and Draco's general doctor for decades, but Harry had never seen he man before for he could not do surgeries. He was performing the test when Remus and Severus appeared in the doorway, both done classes for the day, and since they had already been packed to come to London, and school floo was open since the war, they had come quickly.

The healer smiled when he looked up. "I have found the cause of your husband's fainting, a nice little one I think you will agree. Harry you are pregnant."

Harry stared at the man in shock and delight. "Really? How far along are we?"

The man who started a test to show them the heart beat of the baby, told them it seemed he was three weeks pregnant, the baby conceived at the end of February, which would mean he or she would be due at the end of November, a month before their one year anniversary. Lucius sunk down onto the bed with his husband and kissed him, both in tears as they listened to the baby's heart beat for the first time. The boys and Harry's das were little better and soon as the test was over they were being surrounded with hugs, for everyone was so happy for them.

As they left the hospital his husband was talking about a dream nursery and was already making plans for a dinner party for them to share their news. Lucius unfortunately had a meeting to head to, and the baby needed a nap so Blaise and Draco were heading to the townhouse but Remus made a suggestion.

He kissed his son on the head. "There is a nice baby shop on Diagon Alley and I for one would like to by my first grandchild their first gift."

Harry was touched and nodded. "I would like that Dad. I used to hate shopping but I think I cold find myself liking it for this little one."

Though he had never thought to see Severus baby shopping, he agreed to come along, actually volunteered. They had not planned to come till dinner time for Lucius had been to have lunch with them and then go to work, but lunch had been interrupted by his fainting, and then join the group for dinner later on. Harry was happy though to have them both and even Severs was in the spirit when they were shopping, reminding Harry he had been hands on with Draco, and now Eddie.

Remus picked up a baby's first year book with a bunny. "You know you might not be mine by blood, but I am so proud to be this little one's Grandpa."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week later a dinner party was held at the manor, and when the Weasleys, Neville and Luna, Oliver and Katie, and his dads were invited, a few people guessed why. They had known the couple had been trying for a baby since their honeymoon, and Molly and her daughter in laws were heard to comment Harry had a glow to him. Harry and Lucius had decided to tell them at the start of the party, for they knew the people would be guessing soon enough, and they would no be able to keep a secret. Other then the sons, and dads, the only one who knew was Hermione, Harry having sent her word in Boston, the day he had found out.

Molly was the one who asked before they could get it out. "You guys have some big news and Harry is literally glowing. Come on, spill it."

Harry was told to do the honours by his husband. "Lucius and I are a month pregnant; our little one is due at the end of November."

Though most had guessed, everyone was so excited by the news, and Harry found himself practically strangled by hugs from everyone. Molly, who he had been growing closer to since George's twins were born, practically pushed him into a chair to get his feet up, and was promising to knit, when she knew the gender. He had to smile when she had said she had hoped it would be a girl, for her granddaughters were sorely out numbered and she needed a third.

After dinner though Harry was surprised as he talked to his brothers when George mentioned. "Ron is getting married you know? And you'll never guess to whom."

Harry looked surprised t the brothers but from their looks, their parents had not been told, for they did not want them to hear. "What are you talking about?"

Percy had some friends in most departments and that included the registry, and one had told him his kid brother had been in getting a marriage license. There was no mistaking his brother, and not just because of his hair but his history with the ministry, but the rumours about his fiancé were questionable.

Fred shrugged. "I don't know how reliable it is, I mean that man has to be well into his fifties. I mean we all hear the rumours about his store boys, but to wed one."

Harry tried to hide his reaction as he was all too aware how true they were. "I can't imagine your brother even working for him, not alone marrying that man."

Lucius had over heard, and of course he had his suspicions, but he had never told his husband where he had been the day of their wedding. He remembered the fertility spell he had added to the old man, and wondered if he had knocked Ron up and was now marrying him. He never thought the man would have such honour, but he thought the man was likely trying to save the rumours spreading worse about him raping young boys, and having to not pay child support either.

Oliver came to Harry's rescue and clapped him on the back. "This is about our little brother and his baby on the way. No need to ruin tonight with that kind of talk."


	24. learning gender

Harry's pregnancy had been an easy one, even balanced with quidditch, the healer giving extra potions so there was no concern for him being over exhausted with the baby. His husband had been concerned, but he knew how much Harry had loved the game, and when the healer assured him neither Harry nor the baby would be hurt, he agreed for Harry to continue. Harry would play out the rest of the year but no summer training, and would take off the next season for the end of his pregnancy and the baby, and would return for training at the end of the season. Harry had not had any real morning sickness or symptoms, for once in his life he seemed to have the Gods smiling on him, and he was enjoying having a little one growing in him. He knew the symptoms would come, but he was looking forward to some including when the baby began to move, for right now it was sometimes hard to believe there was a baby in there, but soon enough, Lucius swore, it would be undeniable.

Harry and Lucius came to the hospital but were accompanied by Draco and Blaise, Harry's dad and his husband, and both twins. He had promised he would go to the Burrow when this was done, and tell Molly and the rest of the family, about the baby. He knew his husband wanted a little girl, and Molly wanted a new granddaughter, but Harry was pulling for some blue, wanting his first son. He hoped he would give his husband a little girl one day, and he would be happy really as long as the baby was healthy, but he wanted his own little boy.

This time as Harry lay on the exam table he was smiling and happy to be there, not protesting like the day he had been when he found out he was pregnant. The healer had started the exam and Harry was amazed when the image of the baby appeared, having been to ultrasounds, but this was so different.

Lucius wiped his husband's tears but he had his own streaming down his face. "How is our little one, healthy?"

The healer smiled and nodded. "Healthy and developing well. Here is the heart beat, strong."

Harry almost reached out and he touched the image above his belly, seeing the little movement which he was told was the baby's heart beat, his little baby. Remus shared a smile with his husband, both of them having never seen Harry this happy before, and Lucius was the same matter. Lucius had been a spy and had been away during most of his late wife's pregnancy, and had missed out on this. He had been there for everything for Harry, and would continue even when symptoms came, for Narcissa even when he was home would never allow him to be near her, she had hated being pregnant and had blamed her husband for all of this.

Harry finally asked the healer what they were all wondering. "Are we having a little boy or girl?"

The healer smiled as he looked. "It looks like a healthy baby boy."

Harry was over the moon when he found out he was going to have a son, though he was worried his husband would be disappointed, but he saw a huge smile. Lucius had meant it when he said like Harry he just wanted a healthy baby, and a chance to be a proper dad this time. He had missed not on so much with his son; Draco had for appearances not even been allowed to call him Dad until he was almost an adult. This little baby would call him Daddy, he would change diapers and rock him to sleep, and when he got older he could actually crawl into bed with them when he had a nightmare, and Lucius would teach him how to read and fly. This little guy would never have to doubt for a moment how extremely loved and wanted he was.

The healer finished the test, and when Harry was back in normal clothes, they were handed a number of copies of the picture, for the healer knew they would have a number of people to give them to, not just those in the room.

Draco hugged them both. "A little brother, I know dad you were hoping for pink but this is cool. Still no females for the Malfoy family."

Lucius kissed his husband. "I am happy Harry is getting the son he always wanted, and we will have some pink eventually. And you two could as well down the road."

Reminding his dad Eddie would barely be a year old, well thirteen months old, when his Uncle was born; Draco reminded him it would be some time before that happened. He and Blaise were like Lucius and Harry, wanting two kids, and though they liked the thought of some pink, would not mind two sons either. Draco had a feeling if Harry had a second son, Lucius might try and convince his husband for a third, for his Dad had wanted a little girl ever since Draco was a toddler.

Remus handed his son a new blue teddy. "I know I have already bought few things but I wanted to beat Molly to the first piece of blue. I am so happy for you guys."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pregnancy suited Harry beautifully, even when the symptoms had come they had been mild, and thanks to his small stature from quidditch, he put on little weight. He proudly showed off the baby bump when it came, and he was glowing. Molly kept on him about allowing her to throw him a baby shower, and in the end she had decided to throw him a baby shower for a surprise birthday; for they knew he never liked celebrating it. Lucius had kidnapped the nursery, and he knew his husband did not like it, so he thought the baby shower might bring Harry some happiness before that. Though Harry was happy being pregnant, and his husband was doting on him endlessly as he missed it the firs time, the heat of summer and being off a broom had got to him, though he was eternally grateful they had a pool.

Harry was about to hex his husband when he noticed the baby shower, but Lucius gently remanded him he knew it would be coming, and he should be happy. They had compromised and combined two celebrations, but if he did not stop pouting, they might reconsider and make him have both. Harry had sat back and actually enjoyed, finding all of the gifts brought a smile, he going into his nesting period and unable to see his nursery. Molly had kept her word, and was already showering him in tons of blue knitting for the baby, and Harry was touched.

In the end of September Harry had a surprise when he and his husband were in for a check up, two months short of his due date. They had seen Ron brought in, and the old apothecary huffing and puffing beside him. Lucius had eventually told his husband about the legimency, but not about the potency spell.

Harry finished his exam and was surprised when he found Molly there with her husband and knew why. "You heard?"

Arthur answered for his wife. "I can not believe our son married that old man or is pregnant with his children, but they are out grandchildren."

Harry was surprised even with the family history, to hear Ron had twins, for in males it was very uncommon. Lucius of course knew the potency spell he used was basically a fertility spell, and he was not too shocked to learn it had been twins. Molly and Arthur had no intention of mending fences with their son, until he made amends, but they could not simply ignore the fact they were about to be grandparents, and Harry ended up staying with them. Harry was shocked to realize his son and Ron's twins would be in school the same year, remembering meeting Ron on the train. He could almost see them seeing each other in eleven years at the train.

The old apothecary came out and sneered at the couple. "My husband told me you were his parents we saw. He wishes you to leave the hospital now."

Molly stood up. "We will but when we know how our grandchildren are."

The man sneered and informed them with pride he had a healthy son, and added as an after thought he had a daughter as well. The man it later turned out had been told he was impotent and could never have children, but it had been in his family trust if he married and had kids he would get a portion of the money. It was the reason he had done the honourable thing and wed Ron, not out of any true honour. They later learned the twins had been named Mortimer John Jr. For the apothecary, and the little girl was Agatha Regina, for the aunt the money had come from and Ron. Molly and Arthur knew they would likely never see the twins, but they had wanted to know their son and the babes were okay, for they still cared about them.

Molly hugged Harry and put her hand on his stomach. "Now you make sure I know when his little guy is coming. I expect to be in the waiting room for him."

Author note: Ron was a bit of back story I added for a bit of spice here and there, but I thought I would show his just desserts, twins Mortimer and Agatha and a future with the disgusting old apothecary. It would be interesting to see the twins start school with Harry's son. My next story I am considering a nice Ron bashing story, never did it as the central story but have been having some fun. And yes, I know Mortimer and Agatha are old fashioned and pretty horrid names to inflict on a baby, but they're Ron's, I promise a much cuter name for Baby Boy Malfoy who will make his entrance next chapter.


	25. Harry's son

Harry's pregnancy may have been an easy one but that was where it stopped, for when Harry's water broke he was soon to find out how much a Malfoy his baby was, for he was as stubborn as a mule. Harry who had been ten days past his due date and demanding a c-section if he baby did not come soon, would have thought when labour had started his little boy would have been anxious to make his grand entrance. Lucius tended to think the baby was showing more his Black heritage, even if it was only adopted, for Malfoys might be stubborn but it was the Blacks who liked to drag their feet, Malfoys had too much style for that. Remus who had been with his son through labour, the Weasleys, Draco and Blaise, and his friends were in the hall, tended to agree with Lucius on that. Oddly it was how it was decided the baby would be the future Lord Black, Harry having Potter and Prince also to pass on one day, he and Lucius waning another two.

Molly had been happy this time to be in he waiting room, not like when Mortimer and Agatha were born, for this was her grandson too, and she would see him. The twins were born over two months ago, and she had never even seen them, learning the apothecary bought a house with some of his money. It was two weeks till Christmas and this little guy would definitely be the perfect early Christmas gift. Remus had appeared at 8pm, Harry in labour for fourteen hours, and announced the birth of his healthy little grandson, though they would have to wait, for Harry was nursing.

Inside the room Lucius had never seen his husband so at peace or happy, and either had Remus or Draco who had been brought into the room. Harry had suffered so much in his life, but married to Lucius and father to this little one, his life finally seemed so perfect. He reluctantly handed his son over for a burp, and eventually the others flooded in as Lucius held his newest son. Blaise and thirteen month old Eddie led the way.

Remus finally got to hold his grandson and there was no missing the pride in his face. "He is such a beautiful little mix of the two of you."

Fred snorted. "He may have he sophisticated looks of a Malfoy but you know with two marauders for grandfathers, he will be a little prankster inside."

That brought some laugher, especially when Harry asked Fred to do the honours as one of the godfathers, they having decided between the twins. Draco was already the big brother, and they decided against the Grandpas, so Lucius had chosen Blaise as his pick for the other godfather. Both Fred and Blaise were honoured to have been asked to serve, both members of he family, one honorary and one by marriage, but they were happy to be asked to be more.

The baby though was as said, a beautiful mix, with the definite Malfoy features, except for Harry and his mother's green eyes, and while he had the silky hair of a Malfoy and not the mess Harry had as a kid, it was black as coal like Harry's, not the usual Malfoy platinum.

Severus touched his little grandson. "He has his grandmother's eyes. I know Lily would have loved to see this little one."

Harry had tears in his eyes. "I wish my parents and Sirius cold have been here to see him. But I am so happy I have you and dad, and everyone else here."

This little baby had a huge family, many people who would love and take care of him, not like the family Harry had grown up in. He had the Weasleys when he got older and Remus, but the loss of his parents, the abuse he had suffered as a child, and the loss of Sirius had all been painful blows for him. Looking at Andromeda who had claimed the baby who they had informed everyone would be the future Lord Black, he knew his son would never have to worry about being loved and cared for. He had his daddies, but if anything happened to Harry and Luc, his brother and Blaise, his grandpas, the Weasleys, Hermione and the Tonks to be there for him.

Molly when she had her hands on the baby did the obvious. "Okay spill it you two, what name have you chosen for the future Lord Black here?"

Lucius did the honours. "We have decided to name our beautiful little boy Jordan Alexander Malfoy."

Not only because he was the future Lord Black, but as a link to his brother, Jordan had been named in honour of an old constellation, though he name also meant he who flies in, an honour to his quidditch loving Papa. Alexander, defender of men, seemed an honour to his entire family but Alexander had been chosen as it was an honour to Lucius as well as all of the grandparents of the baby.

Arthur finally settled the baby back into Harry's waiting arms. "A very beautiful name choice for this little guy."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days after his birth Harry and Jordan were released from the hospital, and Lucius was excited to bring them home from the hospital, and show them the nursery. Draco had always been spoiled s a child, but because his dad could never give him the love and attention he deserved, but Jordan would be different. That was not to say Jordan would no be spoiled, for no one had any doubt he would be, but he would have two amazing and doting daddies to watch over him and raise him.

Harry watched his husband with Jordan, as did Severus and Draco, at the hospital and now as they came home. Lucius had been right in here changing diapers and rocking the baby to sleep, and Harry knew his husband had every intention of keeping his promise about what kind of dad he planned on being to their son.

Harry reached over to kiss his husband and son. "This little guy is going to need a nurse soon and I would really like to do it in his new nursery."

Lucius smiled and returned the kiss. "I think that can be arranged. I know how anxious you have been to see the room."

The room next to their suite had a huge bay window with a window seat and book cases and built in wardrobe on either side of it, and was light and airy, perfect for a nursery, including the door to heir suite. But the last time Harry had seen it there had been blue carpet and curtains, a round crib, a change table and a rocking chair, all done in the right colors, but nothing more, and he wanted to see what his husband had been up to.

Lucius opened the door. "I know I went a bit over board but wanted to make certain it was perfect for my husband and our little prince."

Harry had known his husband would go over the top but this was beautiful. "Luc."

It seemed Lucius had been psychic and had known Jordan would be Lord Black, for the room suited the title so well. The roof was painted to look like a night sky and he was informed when the sun went down it would have a charm like he school roof, and be the night sky. The three walls free of the window and the book cases, had been pained in a soft hew of blue but had more. There were framed pictures along the wall with the door they came in, mostly family, and they looked like they floated in clouds. The wall with he change table and rocking chair had beautiful kites of all shapes, colors and designs, coming out of the walls, the tails painted in, reminding Harry of their trip to China. There was a lamp which looked like a hot air balloon next to the rocking chair, and a mural above the cradle had what Harry swore was an animated picture of Hedwig, and in his claws was a golden snitch, and in the back ground one could see the castle and a pitch. The mobile was even quidditch.

Lucius saw Harry smile at a few sets of baby quidditch robes. "Oliver and Katie sent you those, since they could no be here as they were away for their game."

Harry sunk down into the rocking chair to put his son to feed, and he looked around the room from his seat, assuring his husband it was perfect. He had not expected anything less from his husband, knowing Lucius would want the best. He could imagine rocking and nursing his son in here, though the cradle was in their room for now until he was a few months old, another thin Lucius never could do with Draco.

Harry kissed his son. "You're home my little Prince, home."

Author note: So after Ron's twins I promised a cute name for baby Malfoy and I hope you approve. Jordan Alexander, future Lord Black: Jordan (Latin) can either mean to flow down as in the river, or to fly or descend down and mean to honour Harry. Though fitting for a future Lord Black to take his name from the stars, it was chosen for Harry's quidditch and mostly for a link to big brother Draco whose name is also a constellation. Alexander (Greek) defender of men, fitting for the heroes, but honours Lucius, and Grandpas Severus and Remus as a name from Roman history, James as a name of three kings of Scotland for Potter tradition, and Lily as a type of medicinal herb.


	26. the epilogue

Harry still had a hard time believing sometimes it had been over a decade since he finished school, two since he first took the train. So much had change, more then most people experienced in that time. He had found friends, a new family, and the love of his life, gone from the kid everyone looked at because of the scar, the boy who lived, to looked at as one of the best seekers in history, having broken every record he could with the United in the eight years he played, when not on paternity leave. Three years ago he made his dad incredibly happy when he took over as DADA professor, Remus having hoped his son would one day, even though he had been happy for his son to play. Harry saw his dad every day for Remus remained head of Gryffindor and was assistant headmaster under his husband, Severus being promoted when Minerva finally retired five years ago, as well as writing text. Lucius and the kids lived weekdays with him at school and weekends and holidays at the manor, but though the kids had lived at school for three years, Jordan insisted on the real experience.

Harry smiled as he watched Eddie and Jordan together, best friends even though a year apart, more like brothers even though it was Uncle Jordan to Eddie technically. Eddie was a second year Slytherin with his Uncle Sev's love of potions and his Papa's skill on a broom, and hoped to make chaser that year, and Jordan was sure to follow. Jordan was Lucius all over again, other then his Papa's skill as a seeker, and Harry had no doubt he would be a snake. He may have had Fred as a godfather but he was not much of a mini marauder, he left it to his little sister.

Harry smile as Draco and the boys headed their way, he and Blaise had two sons. "Eddie you better watch out for your Uncle when he makes Slytherin."

Eddie smirked. "Ah come on Grandpa Harry, you know we flush the heads of the first years, it is tradition. Never know he could be a badger."

Jordan put his nephew in a head lock, and Draco's younger son, nine year old Crispin Blaise Malfoy, whispered to his Uncles that they had taken a bet his brother would have been a lion. If there was a lion among them, it was the child who should have been godson to the twins, Harry and Lucius' second son, Iain. Iain and Crispin were only weeks apart in age, both August babies. Iain was Fred all over again, full of jokes and smiles, a ball of energy, and very smart, but not much for books while Crispin was quiet, into books and puzzles, and often helped Iain come up with pranks. They definitely had the makings of the firs Malfoys to not be Slytherin, Iain likely a lion and Crispin would make a good Ravenclaw.

Iain Scorpio Malfoy, the future Lord Potter, had cemented Lucius and Harry having three, for they had considered two and Harry making Crispin heir to Prince for Eddie was for Malfoy, but his husband had wanted a little girl so bad, and Harry agreed to try once more. Five year old Regan Libra Malfoy was her Daddy's princess, had him wrapped about her finger since birth, a little ray of sunshine both Grandpas said was Lily all over, and the only female Malfoy.

Lucius looked past the red heads they expected, Molly and Arthur now having not counting Harry's three, sixteen grandchildren, ten grandsons and six granddaughters, from the six they still had contact with.

Harry saw him too and nodded curtly at Ron. "Ronald."

Ron sneered at him as his brood moved around him. "Malfoy."

Lucius had left the spell on until Ron had as many as his parents did, though he had been lucky, his husband's shop and inheritance actually provided enough income for the kids to have a better up bringing as Ron would call it, from his. His husband had opened two more shops, and from what Lucius had heard, planned on all his children following in the business, well sons. It seems Mortimer and Agatha Jiggers had made Hogwarts, and saw they took after the rotund greasy apothecary, looking a mix of Severus and Neville in an odd way. There seemed two further sets of twins, ten year old and eight year old who were all boys, and a daughter who looked to be a year older then Regan if he was not wrong.

Fred who had come over with Bree and her little brother looked at the boys. "I expect to hear you got at least one detention for pranking those two."

Eddie laughed. "Too bad they are not in Slytherin for I don't know any one in Hufflepuff to allow me in there."

Harry reminded his grandson as the kids got on the train, most Weasleys were Gryffindors, all the grandchildren who had started so far, except Victoire who was Ravenclaw, were lions. Harry who had been shocked when he was named head of Slytherin by his stepfather, a laugh since he had been the Prince of Gryffindor for so long, also reminded the boys he did not want to have to take points from his house, at least for the first week or so.

Lucius held Harry as the train pulled away. "Your first son off to school, feeling old yet?"

Harry elbowed his husband in he ribs. "Coming from the man with a grandson on the train and had used a cane since I met him."

Kissing Harry and reminding him he considered Eddie and Crispin his grandsons as well, and loved them as such, the two happily took their two youngest to apparate to school. They could have stayed with their Grandpas but had insisted they wanted to come.

Author note: I thought the scene was a bit reflective of Harry and Draco and Ron in the real epilogue, Ron and Draco switched. I thought seven kid, including three sets of twins was a good punishment for Ron, but softened a bit and let his husband not be in the poor house.

Crispin Blaise Malfoy: Crispin (Latin) curly haired, the son of Constantine the Great (Roman culture for family), Blaise (French) stammered, for Daddy

Iain Scorpio Malfoy: I decided Jordan was heir to the Blacks so he would have a constellation for a first name but all the kids have one. Iain is the Scottish form of John. As future Lord Potter, John or Iain came from British history including king John, means God is Gracious, was also chosen for Remus' dad (Remus' middle name) Scorpio (Latin) scorpion for a constellation and link to both brothers. Was name of Draco's son in books

Regan Libra Malfoy: Regan (Celtic) means king's heir. She stands as future Lady Prince after Severus and Harry, so name seemed fitting. Libra (Latin) equality for a constellation, link to brothers

so should I do some good Ron bashing as I am tempted for my new story or I am up for some suggestions


End file.
